Ojos Aguamarina
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sakura se enamora de Gaara y el de ella, pero Gaara la lastima sentimentalmente sin darse cuenta y la aleja de el.. ¿Que hará Gaara para conquistarla de nuevo? GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Luego de regresar de la misión en el país de las olas, Naruto, Sasuke y yo entrenábamos todos los días. Y por mas que intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke el me ignoraba y me trataba mal, hasta el punto que hoy me dijo que para el yo soy peor que Naruto. Realmente me afecto, ¿sera que me doy por vencida? ¿No merezco que me trate mal? iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me distrajieron y vi pasar a Konohamaru con sus amiguitos iban corriendo como todo niño de su edad. Pero no se percataron de que habia alguien y lo golpearon, Konohamaru callo al tropezarlo.

Oye lo lamento - le escuche decir a Konohamaru quien tropezó, el chico era alto y de atuendo negro y marcas moradas en su rostro con una banda ninja de la aldea de la arena - no te vi, y pues... - el chico lo levanto por el tobillo - OYE! BÁJAME! - dijo Konohamaru asustado.

¡Konohamaru! - gritaron asustados Moegi y Udon.

¿Bajarte? - dijo este extraño- No. mocoso te enseñare a fijarte en el camino - lo amenazo.

Hey! déjalo, ya se disculpo - intervine- solo fue un accidente - le dije con calma. El chico simplemente me ignoro.

Kankuro, déjalo solo es un niño - dijo una chica rubia de cuatro coletas que estaba a su lado que también portaba una banda ninja.

Que! y dejar pasar esta falta de respeto Temari - le respondió el chico que por lo visto se llama Kankuro - Y tu deberias de meterte en tus asuntos - me dijo para empezar a ignorarme.

Sabes que no debemos buscar problemas - le respondió la chica llamada Temari - Gaara se enojara - dijo ella con un tono de preocupación, como si le temieran. A Kankuro lo golpeo una piedra en la mano, al mirar en la dirección de donde vino la piedra y nos encontramos con Sasuke.

Deja al niño - le dijo Sasuke calmadamente.

¿Quien eres tu? y quien crees que eres para decirme que hacer - le respondió Kankuro.

Soy de esta aldea cosa que tu no - contesto Sasuke.

Es cierto, ustedes son de Suna de acuerdo a sus bandas - dije - el Hokague ¿Sabe que están aquí? - pregunte.

Si lo sabe - dijo la chica mostrándome su permiso.

Ahora mocoso que haré contigo - dijo Kankuro.

Suéltalo - le dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba del arbol al mismo tiempo los dos pequeños amigos de Konohamaru se escondían detras de Sasuke.

Kankuro - escuche una voz de hombre que erizo mi piel, casi como si me hubieran hablado al oido. Mire hacia atras en busca del dueño de esa voz y me encontre con unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina, un cabello rojo y piel blanca como la nieve y un tatuaje en la frente.

Ga...Gaara nosotros solo... solo estabamos ju...jugando- dijo Kankuro nervioso mientras bajaba a Konohamaru. Estaba mirando a Kankuro muy serio, la rubia y el chico comenzaron a sudar, "Asi que el es Gaara" pense. Pero en que momento llego este chico sin que Sasuke o yo lo notaramos.

Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeros - se disculpo y me miro al hacerlo, yo tambien lo miraba sobre todo su rostro y sus ojos, el lo noto pero en ves de desviar la mirada la sostuvo, me quede imnotizada con esos ojos aguamarina. Senti una mano en mi hombro, lo que me hizo reaccionar y ruborizarme al notar lo que pasaba, inmediatamente desvie la mirada.

¿Quien eres y que haces en Konoha? - Pregunto Sasuke al mismo tiempo que tocaba mi hombro y me halaba para ponerme detras de el. Sasuke lucia molesto pues tenia su mandibula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

Gaara del desierto y tu ¿quien eres? - le pregunto a Sasuke - tambien tengo curiosidad por ti- dijo mirandome, Gaara de nuevo hizo que mi piel se herizara y automaticamente aumentara mi rubor.

Sasuke Uchiha, pero aun no respondes la otra pregunta - dijo sasuke muy serio.

Y tu ¿Porque no respondes a la mia? - volvio a preguntarme. humedeci mis labios antes de hablar ya que me sentia nerviosa.

Soy Sakura Haruno - dije mirando de nuevo esos ojos. "Realmente me gustan sus ojos" pense. El solo asintio y le devolvio la mirada a Sasuke.

Estamos aqui por los examenes chunin - dijo el sin importancia - Ahora si nos disculpan debemos marcharnos - dijo para seguir su camino, pero antes de irse nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que el volteara y comenzara a caminar.

Sakura porque estas roja - dijo Moegi.

¿Eh? Debe ser el calor - me avergonce, Sasuke me miraba molesto - permiso debo irme - dije rapidamente y me despedi con una reverencia torpe.

Caminaba de regreso a casa y en lo unico que pensaba ahora en ese chico Gaara "Sus ojos" pense. Llegue a una de las tiendas de la aldea.

Buenas tardes Señor Lu - le salude.

Hola Sakura, Buenas tardes para ti tambien - respondio amablemente como siempre - ¿Lo de siempre? - me pregunto.

Si por favor - le dije con una sonrisa, mientras el buscaba los chocolates que tanto me gustan yo buscaba el dinero, accidentalmente tire una moneda, cuando iba a inclinarme un chico lo hizo primero y la recogio por mi. Al verlo tenia la piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena y el cabello castaño, con una banda de la aldea del sonido. Me miro de una manera que me incomodaba.

Aqui tienes bombon - dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

Gracias - dije tomando la moneda, el roso sus dedos con los mios cosa que me incomodo demasiado. Le entregue el dinero al señor Lu, tome mi chocolate, me despedi del señor Lu y me dispuse a irme.

Espera espera - me tomo del brazo - no me diras tu nombre bombon - dijo con ese tono morboso.

Si dejas de decirme bombon con gusto - le dije con tono de fastidio - soy Sakura - le dije.

Ohh... hermoso nombre para un cerezo - dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo, y note como paso su lengua por los labios cosa que me dio asco - Te queda mejor bombon ¿me pregunto si sabes igual? - dijo acercandose mas de la cuenta.

Alejate de mi - le dije con tono enojado.

¿Porque? - pregunto acercandosr mas casi al punto de besarme. Me aleje y di la vuelta para irme pero el chico tomo mi brazo y me obligo a acercarme hacia el.

¡SUELTAME! - le grite molesta y forcejeando con el. Algo me empujaba contra el, no podia alejarme.

Que pasa Bombon, acaso no eres una ninja, no puedes conmigo - se burlaba de mi el muy imbesil, se acerco mas a mi ¡Me va a Besar!

Dejame, que crees que haces pervertido - le decia mientras intentaba evitar ese beso. Ya sentia el aliento del chico definitivamente me va a besar, cerre mis ojos y mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, este idiota me robara mi primer beso. Sus labios nunca tocaron los mios, mas bien senti una mano tapando mis labios, abri mis ojos y vi el ceño fruncido del chico y una mano bronceada.

Ella no quiere que la beses imbesil - dijo Naruto mientras alejaba al chico de mi.

¿Quien te pidio intervenir? - gruño el chico.

Ella es mi compañera de equipo asi que largate antes de que te mate idiota - me defendio Naruto. El se alejo y me miro con una sonrisa sadica.

Sera para otro dia Bombon - dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo entre los edificios.

¿Estas bien? Sakura - Me pregunto - iba para que Hinata cuando te vi - lo abrase y el correspondio.

Gracias gracias, te debo una enorme Naruto - dije agradecida, ahora vete Hinata te espera - le dije sonriendo ocultando el nerviosismo y miedo que aun tenia.

¿Segura? - pregunto - ¿No prefieres que te acompañe a casa? - dijo mi preocupado amigo.

Estoy segura - sonrei.

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana temprano - yo asenti y el hizo un gesto con la mano.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue ducharme y quitarme de encima el olor de ese pervertido, me acoste en la cama boca abajo y abrasando mi almuhada. Por alguna razon pense en el chico de la arena, recordando esos ojos aguamarina.

Es un lindo color - dije para luego bostezar y caer enbrazos de morfeo.

La mañana siguiente llegue al campo de entrenamiendo donde ya se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

Buenos dias Sakura - dijo Naruto muy animado.

Hmp - es lo que escuche de parte de Sasuke.

Buenos dias chicos - dije de vuelta.

Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ese chico te molesto de nuevo? - me pregunto.

No. Por suerte no lo vi mas - le dije tranquila.

Teme, puedes creer que ayer casi besan a la fuerza a Sakura - le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

¿Y no te defendiste? - me miro molesto.

Da igual - dije molesta. Acaso es mi culpa que me quieran besar a la fuerza. Sasuke imbesil.

¿Quien fue? - me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Un chico del sonido - dijo Naruto.

No te pregunte a ti Dove - Sasuke me miraba fijamente y por raro que pareciera, no me importaba mas Sasuke.

Ya Naruto respondio - le dije.

Hmp - apreto su mandibula.u

¡Hola! - Dijo Kakashi llegando tarde como siempre.

Sensei ¡Llego tarde! - dijimos Naruto y yo al unisono.

Estaba ocupado buscando esto - mostro tres solicitudes - estas son sus solicitudes para presentar los examenes chunin - no dio una a cada uno - mañana deben de estar a las 7am en la academia para la primera prueba - dijo calmadamente como siempre.

¿Estamos listos para algo asi sensei? - pregunte despues de todo soy la mas debil.

Si lo estan, ahora vallan a casa y descansen porque desde mañana no habra descanso - dijo tranquilo, levanto la mano se despidio y desaparecio.

El dia y la noche pasaron rapido, cuando estaba por llegar a la academia me encontre con Ino.

¡Hey! Sakura ¿como estas? - dijo saludandome con su mano.

Muy bien y tu Ino - le respondi.

Excelente - me miro con su mirada picara - y Sasuke ya te diste por vencida porque sabes que es mio - dijo riendo al final, rei con ella.

No siento nada por Sasuke, es todo tuyo - le dije y me miro como si estuviera loca.

¿hablas enserio? tu decias que el era tu media naranja - dijo sorprendida.

ahahah no solo era un capricho - hice una pausa mientras veia a un chico con la banda de la arena, lo que hizo que a mi mente viniera el rostro de Gaara.

Sakura ¿que me ocultas? - dijo Ino con una mirada acusadora - ¿que piensas? porque estas roja y mira que hoy no esta caluroso el clima - se paro frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada.

Na...nada Ino - estaba nerviosa.

¿Te gusta alguien mas? - lo afirmo.

¿Que? - dije por sorpresa y pense ¿me gusta alguien? - Ino no me gusta nadie - le dije.

A ver Sakura, en quien has pensado ultimamente - pregunto.

¿Que? No eh pensado en nad... - me detuve y ella tiene razon, desde que conoci a Gaara pienso mucho en el pero no quiere decir que me guste o si, senti mi rostro caliente.

¡LO SABIA! te gusta otro - grito justo cuando estabamos entrando a la academia y justamente todos nos miraron Naruto, Sasuke, el equipo de Ino, el de Hinata y muchos mas equipos. Mire a todos lados pero por suerte el no estaba alli.

Ino - le reproche.

¿Que? si no dije nada - me sonrio con picardia.

Si claro - le dije con sarcasmo.

Chicas ustedes si son problematicas - dijo Shikamaru acercandose con Chouji.

Callate Shikamaru, estoy en medio de una importante situacion - dijo Ino alandome a su lado.

Ino ya dejame - le dije casi en suspiro.

Sakura deja de jugar y vamonos - me dijo Sasuke con un tono muy molesto. Mire a Ino matandola mentalmente, todos caminamos hasta el salon 301 y al entrar encontramos mucha gente de todas las aldeas. Y como si tuviera un GPS encontre de inmediato a Gaara, estaba sentado en la tercera fila con los brazos cruzados y su mirada clavada en mi, humedeci mis labios a la ves que bajaba la mirada avergonzada, mire en otra direccion ya que mi rostro empezaba a ruborizarse y lo que vi me incomodo y de inmediato frunci el ceño.

¡BOMBON! - dijo el chico que intento besarme o mas bien lo grito, automaticamente todas las miradas estaban en mi y el muy imbesil se acercaba a donde yo estaba - Bombon esperaba verte - dijo con una sonrisa, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mi cuando Naruto se puso frente de mi.

Ni un paso mas casanova - le dijo Naruto molesto - No quiero que te acerques a ella - le dijo. El chico sonrio de lado.

Mira rubio, tu ya tienes tu chica y yo solo quiero pasar un rato con el bombon a solas - dijo como si nada.

Soy Sakura, no Bombon - le dije molesta.

Ahaha Si si - dijo con sarcasmo, camino a la primera ilera de asientos, me miro y se saboreo - Resulta que el cerezo no es tan sabroso como un bombon - dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, los chicos gruñeron.

Imbesil, acaso no sabes respetar a las mujeres - gruño Kiba.

Ahh sii sii - repitio, miro a Hinata y a Ino - Creo que debo mudarme a Konoha - miro a Naruto - Hey rubio ¿todas estan asi? - Todos los chicos se estaban controlando.

Naruto controlate - fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke, Naruto se giro para responderle y el chico inmediatamente me halo de la muñeca hacia el.

¡Sueltame! - le grite molesta.

Soy Zaku Abumi Bombon - me pego mas a el e intento besarme de nuevo, pero ahora frente a todos. Cuando su rostro se acerco mas al mio algo tapo mi boca y empujo a Zaku al otro lado de la habitacion, cuando mire que era me sorprendi "ARENA" aun con mi boca cubierta de arena busque de donde venia y ahi lo vi, sentado de brazos cruzados y ojos aguamarina " ¿Gaara?" abri mis ojos sorprendida.

Sakura - dijo Naruto e Ino a la ves. Me quede mirando a Gaara y el a mi, la arena que empujo a Zaku se retiraba al igual que la que cubria mis labios. Cuando iba a agradeserle un chico peliblanco con gafas interrumpio.

¡Oye! no puedes hablar asi de las chicas de la aldea - dijo a mi lado, Sasuke me tomo por la muñeca y me alejo de la mirada de todos - Los del sonido son un chiste, asi que no molesten - los insulto el peliblanco, el compañero de Zaku se molesto mas y se lanzo sobre el con un golpe, el cual fallo. El peliblanco sonrio pero cayo arrodillado despues de eso. El chico del sonido sonrio al ver que el peliblanco cayo y tosio sangre.

Sigue subestimandonos - le dijo el del sonido - Y tu Zaku, deja de buscar problemas- dijo mirando al Zaku para despues mirarme a mi.

¡Basta! - se escucho una voz fuerte de hombre, era el sensor de este examen, nos dipusimos a sentarnos e inicio el examen. El examen era de conocimientos, poco a poco salian los ninjas que no aguantaron la presion y a los que encontraron copiando los expulsaban. Al final del tiempo limite del examen nos dijeron que aprobamos el primer examen, y que la mañana siguiente debiamos ir al area de entrenamiento.

¡Siiii! pase - grito Naruto entusiasmado cosa que me hizo reir. Yo estaba en la primera fila decidi esperar a que todos salieran, no queria encontrarme con nadie, estaba avergonzada por todo lo que paso.

Sakura, Vamonos que esperas - dijo Ino impaciente. "Chismosa" pense, yo sabia que era lo que queria Ino.

Si.. si ya voy - dije cansada levantandome de la silla. Cuando ya porfin sali de la ilera de puestos mire hacia atras porque senti la presencia de alguien y mi corazon se acelero "¿Acaso es Gaara?" pense. Al girarme note la mirada intensa de dos pozos negros. No dije nada solo baje la mirada desanimada.

Vamonos Sakura, te acompañare a tu casa - me dijo, bueno mas bien me ordeno Sasuke. Quizas antes me hubiera derretido pero ahora ni me intereso la propuesta.

No. Yo me ire con Ino - le dije mientras el fruncia el ceño y yo me adelante a donde estaba Ino.

¿Estas loca? - me miro Ino- Sasuke iba a llevarte a casa ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? - la mire elevando una de mis cejas.

No me importa Ino - le dije sinceramente. Porque cuando pienso en Gaara se acelera mi corazon, mejor dicho ¿Porque pienso en Gaara? ¿Porque no me interesa mas Sasuke? ¿Porque lo rechase? acaso Ino tiene razon.

¡SAKURA! - me grito Ino - oyeme frentesota te estoy preguntando algo - me dijo, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la oi.

Disculpa que me decias - le dije.

Te pregunte ¿porque rechazaste a Sasuke? - me pregunto acusadoramente.

Porque tenias razon - le respondi tanto a ella como a mi.

¿Eh? ¿De que? - me pregunto con una cara de ¿No tengo idea?

Si me gusta alguien mas - ella abrio sus ojos sorprendidas y cuando ibamos saliendo al patio de la academia grito.

¡LO SABIA! - todos la miraron mientras celebraba su triunfo - y ¿quien es? - dijo abrazandome.

Eso no te lo dire - me aparto bruscamente de ella.

Ahhh no. Eso si que no - dijo amenazadoramente.

No insistas, no te dire - le dije. ella fruncio el ceño.

Disculpen - escuche esa voz que me heriza la piel, el estaba detras de mi, vi a Ino mirandolo sorprendida. Me gire y me encontre con esos ojos aguamarina que me encantan - lamento interrumpir pero necesito conversar contigo Sakura- me sorprendio cuando dijo eso.

¿Conmigo? - pregunte sorprendida y nerviosa.

Asi es. Mientras hablamos ¿Podria acompañarte a tu casa? - me pregunto y asenti, mi voz no salia de mi garganta.

Eh Ino - ella inmediatamente me corto.

Tranquila Sakura, vete ya se lo que debia saber - me guiño un ojo "¡lo sabe! sabe que me gusta Gaara" pense - Chaito - se despidio con la mano y se fue a donde estaban los chicos, alcance mirar a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y a Naruto gritar ¡La acompañara a su casa! "Como odio a Ino aveces" pense avergonzada.

¿Nos vamos? - le pregunte a Gaara. El solo asintio. Ibamos en silencio mientras saliamos de la academia. Una vez lejos de la academia mordi mi labio y le hable - Ahm Oye Gaara - el me miro - Yo queria agradeserte por alejar al chico del sonido de mi - el volvio a ver el camino.

De nada - me dijo sin mirarme y apretando su mandibula. Me recordo a Sasuke.

Yo lamento que tuvieras que intervenir - me disculpe mirando al piso, senti que detuvo su andar y me gire para verlo "Talvez lo hice enojar" pense al ver su ceño fruncido.

¿Porque te disculpas? si fue el idiota del sonido quien te ataco y yo decidi involucrarme por mi propia cuenta - dijo serio poniendose delante de mi.

No quiero ser una molestia - le dije mirando al piso. Senti sus dedos en mi barbilla y elevo mi rostro para verlo directamente a sus ojos.

Sakura, soy del tipo de personas que si te considera una molestia te mata - me sorprendi al escucharlo, pero no le temi pero por verguenza desvie la mirada. El alejo el contacto.

¿Me temes? - me pregunto y lo mire confundida ¿Temerle ni un poco?.

No - le dije mirandolo.

Si no me temes ¿Porque desvias la mirada cuando te miro? ¿Te dijeron el monstruo que soy? - dijo frunciendo sus inexistentes cejas ¿Monstruo? pense.

¿Monstruo? - dije sin pensar. Lo siguiente que senti fue un gruñido proveniente de Gaara, el simplemente se giro para marcharse, sin pensarlo lo tome del brazo.

Gaara - me sonroje de inmediato al ver que lo detuve. El me miro por encima de su hombro y note que su mirada era triste - No eres un mounstro - dije de inmediato - No para mi - le dije mirandolo pero los nervios me ganaron y mire en otra direccion. El volvio a acomodarse delante de mi.

¿Que soy para ti? - No entendi su pregunta. Mas bien yo me hice esa pregunta ¿Que es Gaara para mi?

No lo se - le dije con sinceridad.

¿A que te refieres? - pregunto acercandose mas.

Simplemente - mordi mi labio mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta en el piso - No lo se. Solo eres distinto - dije en voz baja pero el lo escucho claro.

¿Distinto? Distinto en un sentido bueno o malo - Me pregunto y yo sonrei.

En buen sentido - el tambien sonrio y me ruborice y de nuevo mire al piso.

No se que tienes de distinto a otras pero eres la unica que llama mi atencion - dijo tomando mi barbilla y obligando a mirarlo.

¿Tu atencion? - le pregunte con nerviosismo. El sonrio, al verlo sonreir mi corazon aumento sus latidos.

Si. Resulta que es inevitable escuchar tu corazon cuando se acelera al mirarme a los ojos - mi rubor aumento al oirlo - Me gusta cuando te ruborizas - me dijo y por verguenza mire de nuevo al piso, el volvio a subir mi rostro y esta vez su rostro estaba mas cerca del mio, tan cerca que sentia su respiracion - Sakura ¿Me temes? - lo mire extranada pues ya le habia respondido eso, negue con un gesto, el sonrio - ¿Te gusto? - me pregunto y abri desmesuradamente mis ojos, mi cara estaba caliente y mi corazon casi sale de mi, mi reaccion fue solo asentir, vi como el sonrio suavemente y se acerco a mi oreja - Me gustas - Dijo rozando sus labios en mi oreja, senti un escalofrio en mi columna y mi cara aun mas caliente. Mi corazon creo que golpeaba el pecho de Gaara, realmente sentia que se iba a salir de mi pecho, pero por otro lado sonrei ante la confecion de Gaara " Le gusto a Gaara" sentir que el chico que te gusta siente lo mismo es lindo.

¿Puedo besarte? - me pregunto aun hablando en mi oreja.

Si - le dije avergonzada. Senti su sonrisa al rozar mi oreja, se aparto de mi oreja rozando su nariz con mi mejilla mientras se acercaba a mis labios, miro mis labios y acorto la distancia entre los dos. Gaara me estaba besando, mi primer beso fue con el, el contacto era suave, delicado el llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco mas a el, y yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello. Luego de un momento nos separamos y al mirarnos yo no sabia que hacer. Vi como Gaara me miraba de una manera dulce pero de repente esa mirada cambio por una molesta, su mandibula estaba apretada y senti como se alejaba de mi y soltaba sus manos de mi cintura instintivamente retire mis brazos y mire al piso "Porque habra cambiado tan rapido"

Sakura - escuche la voz de Sasuke, levante la mirada y me encontre con un molesto Sasuke.

¿Sasuke? - dije confundida.

¿Te esta molestando este sujeto? - dijo mirando molesto a Sasuke. Mientras que Gaara lo miraba de la misma manera.

No. Estamos conversando - le dije.

Sakura te llevare a casa. Asi que vamonos - me ordeno.

No - le respondi y el me miro frunciendo el ceño.

¿Que? - me dijo.

Gaara me llevara no es necesario que tu lo hagas - lo escuche gruñir.

Has lo que quieras - dijo molesto y se marcho.

¿Nos vamos? - me pregunto Gaara, se veia molesto.

Si - le dije avergonzada, no hablamos el resto del camino, solo caminabamos en silencio ¿Me pregunto que sigue ahora? ¿Seremos pareja? o ¿solo fue un beso y ya? estaba tan confundida - Aqui es donde vivo - le dije deteniendome frente a la puerta de mi casa - Gracias por acompañarme - dije mientras buscaba mis llaves y abria la puerta, Gaara no decia nada - Adios Gaara - dije sin mirarlo pues me sentia avergonzada y por alguna razon tenia ganas de llorar asi que entre y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Gaara entro y la cerro, me tomo por la cintura y pego su frente con la mia.

Sakura no soy muy comunicativo y tampoco demuestro mucho lo que siento - dijo con esa voz profunda- Me gustas y quiero que seas mia pero tengo muchos enemigos que pueden herirte para provocarme - dijo con una mirada triste.

Pero si eres joven ¿como puedes tener enemigos? - pregunte extrañada y el separo su frente de la mia- ¿Que edad tienes? - pregunte al notar que no sabia ese minimo detalle.

Sakura tengo 18 años - respondio sonriendo - Y se que tu tienes 17 - me avergonse al saber que el sabia mi edad ¿como lo supo?.

¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunte.

Lo lei mientras copiaba tu examen - abri mi boca sorprendida.

Tramposo - le dije, me quede pensando en el beso ¿que mal que no volvera a pasar? ¡Esperen! Estoy sola con Gaara en mi casa y si quiere. Cerre mis ojos fuertemente y me sonroje al ver lo que pense.

¿Que piensas? - pregunto el elevando una ceja invisible y sonriendo de una manera malditamente seductora.

En nada - dije poniendome aun mas roja. El sonrio.

Es impresionante - dijo sonriendo.

¿Que es impresionante? - pregunte confundida.

Tu inocencia - dijo mirandome directo a los ojos.

¿Inocencia? - le dije avergonzada. El sonrio y se giro hacia la puerta.

Se que estas sola - me congele en cuanto hablo - Y creeme cuando te digo que me gustas y que quiero hacerte muchas cosas - dijo dandome la espalda, luego me miro sobre su hombro haciendome enrojecer aun mas - pero puedes estar segura de que nunca te hare daño ni pondre un dedo encima de ti - dijo para luego abrir la puerta - por lo menos no si tu me das el permiso - Salio y cerro la puerta dejandome alli parada, avergonzada y con el corazon mil.

¿Que me has hecho Gaara? - pregunte al aire sonriendo como tonta mientras llevaba mi mano a los labios y recordaba aquel primer beso.

 **Hola! Hace tiempo que no les escribo, aquí una nueva historia y les juro que estoy trabajando en las demas historias esperó les guste un beso**


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante animada, me duche y aliste, baje a desayunar y al terminar fui al campo de entrenamiento numero cuarenta y cuatro mejor conocido como bosque de la muerte, indicado por Ibikki y al llegar note a casi todos los ninjas. Vi por una de las entradas a mi equipo y al de Ino y Hinata.

Buenos días chicos - dije y ellos me miraron.

Sakura ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hizo algo? - ¿Qué? fue lo único que pensé al escuchar a Naruto.

¿De qué hablas Naruto? - le dije.

Es que ayer te fuiste con Gaara y ya sabes que yo no juzgo pero Kabuto nos dijo que él era el hijo del Kazekague de Suna y también que es un asesino despiadado - me dijo Naruto y no lo podía creer.

¿Asesino? - pregunte.

Si - dijo Sasuke detrás de mí. Me gire y lo mire, estaba molesto ¿qué raro en él? nótese el sarcasmo, pero rozaba mi hombro con su pecho - Tu noviecito es un asesino despiadado, un gran psicópata que por solo mirarlo mal te mata - dijo Sasuke mientras yo me alejaba un poco de el recordaba lo que Gaara me dijo "soy el tipo de persona que si te considera una molestia te mata" el no mintió por lo visto.

¿Tu novio? - pregunto Shikamaru.

Si su novio - afirmo Sasuke mirándome molesto - Ayer los encontré hablando de manera muy íntima - ¿Acaso Sasuke nos vio? - Dime Sakura ¿Se besaron? - su tono de voz podría congelar hasta el mismísimo desierto.

¿Se besaron? - Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Sakura, él es peligroso - hablo Ino.

Aléjate de él, él podría matarte - hablo Kiba.

Responde mi pregunta Sakura - me tomo del brazo Sasuke, acercándome bruscamente a él.

Sasuke, estas lastimándome - dije mientras soltaba un pequeño gritillo de dolor.

¡Qué problemático! Sasuke, hombre esa no es la manera - me defendió Shikamaru.

¡Cállate! - le advirtió o más bien le amenazo, me miro y su mirada me causaba miedo - ¿Te beso? - volvió a preguntar - ¿Sí o no? - apretó su agarre.

Sasuke me lastimas - le dije de nuevo, iba a tomar su mano para intentar que aflojara su agarre sobre mi brazo pero una ronca voz detuvo mi acto.

Suéltala - todos los presentes miramos al dueño de esa voz y allí se encontraba él, con un rostro inexpresivo y de brazos cruzados - Si ella no te responde yo lo hare - me ruborice al instante - No la bese - ¿Que dijo? mi corazón se oprimió, lo miraba sorprendida y me obligue a no llorar ¿no fue nada aquel beso y el me gustas? .

Hmp - le escuche decir a Sasuke mientras me soltaba.

Permiso - dijo Gaara siguiendo su camino sin siquiera mirarme.

Sasuke, eres un animal mira que tratar así a Sakura - dijo Naruto mientras veía mi brazo con marcas en él.

Escuchen gusanos - nos llamó una mujer - Esta prueba tiene un límite de 120 horas, es decir, tendrán cinco días para llegar a la torre en medio de este bosque, la torre está a 10 kilómetros de cada puerta que ya se les ha asignado. Si fallan esto reprobaran - comenzó a decir el Sensor, una mujer de buen cuerpo cabello recogido azul grisáceo con mal carácter -Antes de explicarles deberán firmar una carta de consentimiento que dice que si mueren no es responsabilidad de los examinadores - al decir esto nuestros senseis nos dieron el documento, lo firmamos y lo entregamos - Deben llegar los tres integrantes del equipo o serán reprobados y Deberán conseguir dos pergaminos uno del cielo y uno de la tierra, pero a la mitad de los equipos se le entregara uno de los pergaminos, y a la otra mitad el otro, ustedes deberán obtener el pergamino que les falte a comoder lugar, sin ambos pergaminos reprobaran - mire al rededor y habían como treinta equipos - No deberán abrir los pergaminos por individual, los pergaminos deberán abrirlos en la puerta de la torre donde se les dará una clave. Ahora gusanos ubíquense en la puerta que se les asigno y traten llegar vivos - ella desapareció e hicimos lo que dijo. Una vez que la puerta abrió nos adentramos en ese horrible y lúgubre lugar.

Sakura no nos retrases - "Ya empezó" pensé al escuchar a Sasuke. Luego del primer día nos separamos para hacer algunas cosas y ver si teníamos suerte. Yo me encontraba lavándome la cara en el rio que encontré, tome agua para mí y mi equipo y me levante pero al girarme me resbale con el lodo pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura y evitaron que callera, mire a mi salvador y vi a Gaara inmediatamente me ruborice pero recordé lo que dijo y lo aleje o eso intente, Gaara opuso resistencia y me pego a su cuerpo, quien ahora se encontraba besándome tan delicadamente y sus manos en mi cintura me daban leves caricias. Al separarse de mis labios sus manos las llevo hasta mi cara acunando mi rostro en ellas.

Lamento haber dicho que no te bese, no quiero que estés molesta - acertó pensé - No quiero que creas que no significo nada - Soltó mi rostro y tomo mi mano guiándome a unos árboles que dejaban ver sus enormes raíces las cuales ocultaban una pequeña cueva, al entrar lo mire.

¿Porque lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti? - pregunte.

Sakura necesito que mantengamos esto en secreto - paso su mano por su cabello. y exactamente a que se refiere ¿a los besos? pensé.

¿Te refieres al Beso? - pregunte y el sonrió.

Me refiero a lo nuestro. No puedo permitir que sepan que eres mi novia o podrían dañarte - acaso dijo "Novia" pero ¿Cuando?

¿Tu novia? - pregunte sorprendida. De nuevo él sonrió, se acercó a mí y me beso.

Si mi novia. Si tú quieres por supuesto - dijo rozando mis labios.

Si - dije sonriendo, fue lo único que pude decir ya que el acariciaba mi espalda tan sutilmente que me hacía temblar, estaba nerviosa por su cercanía. Y como no estarlo si nos encontrábamos escondidos en unos árboles besándonos y cada vez más cerca de nuestros cuerpos. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez mis manos viajaron por su pecho y su abdomen.

Debemos parar - me dijo casi en un suspiro ronco y lleno de deseo ¿Me desea? ¿De verdad le gusto? pense al sentir cierta parte de su anatomia.

Gaara - el me miro y sonrio levemente.

Lo lamento, pero no pude controlarme - suspiro y me miro directamente a mis ojos - Tu me desarmas, provocas en mi todo lo que crei no tener, cerca de ti no me siento un mounstruo - acaricio mi mejilla - a tu lado me siento vivo y en paz - al decir esto lo bese. Él inmediatamente correspondio el beso - Pero no puedo - dijo y volvi a besarlo. El beso poco a poco se fue tornando demandante igual que nuestras caricias. Él me deseaba pero yo tambien lo deseaba, lleve mis manos a la correa de su calabaza e intente quitarla pero el peso de la misma me lo impidio - ¿Que haces? - pregunto confundido.

Yo... - me avergonce. El lo noto y sin decir nada el se quito la calabaza y la coloco a un lado. Me beso y me apego mas a el - Gaara - le dije sobre sus labios, el se alejo solo un poco para verme y escuchar lo que diria - Tienes mi permiso - mire a otro lado apenada, le dije a un chico que solo llevo tres dias conociendo que me hiciera el amor ¿Acaso enloquesi? ¿Me volvi facil? pero ¿Porque permiti que mi primer beso fuera el? ¿Porque sigo permitiendolo? ¿Porque acepte ser su novia? lo mire y el aun me miraba. Es simple, estoy enamorada de este chico, Enamorada de sus ojos, en tan poco tiempo borro a Sasuke de mi corazon y se dibujo en el para quedarse. Sin decir nada lo bese, esta vez con mas intensidad que la ultima vez, me separe y acaricie su rostro - No se como paso tan rapido pero te amo Gaara - el abrio sus ojos como si no se lo esperara, lo vi sonreir y me beso con mas intensidad. No se que tanto nos besamos pero nuestros besos y caricias aumentaron de tono.

Sakura dejame amarte siempre - dijo casi en suplica.

Eso quiero, deseo amarte solo a ti - al decir esto siguieron los besos y las caricias ya no eran solo superficiales, me las arregle para meter mis manos por debajo de su camisa y tocar la piel de su abdomen, Gaara gruño al sentir mis manos y lo siguiente que vi fue como se sacama su camisa y la dejaba a un lado. Me sonroje al ver su bien formado torso desnudo. Vi como su arena se esparcia por el piso de la cueva, Gaara me tomo acerco a el y continuamos besandonos, senti sus manos en el borde de mi blusa, me miro pidiendo permiso el cual sin pensarlo le di, tomo el borde de mi blusa y lentamente la subio para quitarmela y mientras lo hacia rosaba mi piel con sus manos. Me encontraba en brasier frente a Gaara y mi corazon latia fuerte, las caricias y los besos bajando por mi cuello hasta mis senos y los leves gemidos que salian de mis labios me hacian sonrojar aun mas y al parecer eso le gustaba a Gaara. En algun momento nos recostamos en el manto de arena y nos decisimos de los zapatos y los pantalones de ambos encontrandonos él con solo el boxer y yo solo con mis bragas. Gaara me llenaba de caricias y besos haciendome sentir amada y la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Sakura - me llamo con voz ronca y lo mire - Aun puedo parar - Sabia a lo que se referia. Mordi mi labio.

Yo... Yo quiero esto Gaara - me arme de valor, el me miraba con esos ojos aguamarina llenos de deseo que me derretian.

¿Estas segura? no tengo pr...- lo interrumpi.

Mas que nunca - le di un pequeño beso - Quiero que seas tu - el entendio lo que quise decir y sonrio.

Tambien quiero que seas la primera - susurro en mi oido ¿Seria su primera vez tambien? lo mire sorprendida - Te dije que eras distinta y hablo enserio - me beso. Llevo sus manos a su boxer y se deciso de el, mordi mi labio avergonzada de verlo desnudo en su totalidad, me ruborice al ver su anatomia de esa manera. Senti como llevaba sus manos al borde de mis bragas y comenzo a deslizarla por mis piernas hasta quitarla, abrio mis piernas dejandome expuesta ante el, desvie la mirada al sentir como se posicionada sobre mi - Sakura, mirame - dijo inclinandose sobre mi haciendo que sintiera el roce de su anatomia con la mia, tomo con delicadeza mi rosto y me hizo mirarlo - Te amo - dijo para luego besarme, inmediatamente le correspondi - ¿Estas lista? - pregunto rozando mis labios con los suyos y yo solo asenti, Gaara se incorporo y acomodo su miembro en mi entrada, ambos nos mirabamos y senti cuando se movio dando la estocada que acabaria con la barrera que impedia que fueramos uno solo, senti un dolor agudo y como su miembro me invadia por completo, cerre mis ojos por la invacion y lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso. Gaara no se movio, al contrario dejo que me acostumbrara a el mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y me llenaba de besos y caricias. Luego de un rato movi mis caderas indicando que podia continuar, Gaara no se hizo esperar cuando inicio un vaiven lento donde lograba que sintiera todo su ser.

Ahh.. Gaa..ra - gemi y el cambio la velocidad e intensidad de su vaiven, me sentia llena y plena por el- ah - mas y mas gemidos aparecian y uno que otro gruñido por parte de el. Nunca dejo de acariciarme y besarme -Gaara ah ah - ahogaba mis gemidos en sus labios, luego de un rato placentero senti como mi cuerpo se llenaba de espasmos y mi intimidad se apretaba al rededor de Gaara. Me sentia cansada pero Gaara volvio a besarme.

Sakura - dijo Gaara para luego besarme con intensidad, senti como su cuerpo se tensaba y un segundo despues senti como derramaba su semilla en mi interior relajando su cuerpo, luego de ello cayo encima de mi sin llegar a aplastarme beso mi frente y me miro - Te amo - dijo. Ambos nos levantamos para vestirnos pues sea cual fuera el momento estabamos en riesgo de ser atacados - Sakura - me llamo, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Dime - dije colocandome uno de mis zapatos.

Quedate conmigo esta noche y mañana volveremos con nuestros equipos - me sorprendio escucharlo.

Se preocuparan - dije pero al verlo poniendose sus zapatos sonrei - me quedare contigo hoy y mañana continuaremos nuestro examen, vi su sonrisa.

Bien - dijo buscando algo e imagine lo que era.

Ten - dije entregandole su camisa, pero me halo junto a la camisa y me beso - Gaara - casi dije su nombre en gemido.

Ponte la blusa no quiero que alguien te vea y tenga que matarlo por eso - sonrei por su comentario y busque mi blusa para colocarmela.

Celoso - le dije mientras terminabade ponerme la blusa.

No sabes cuanto - sonrio. El resto de la tarde y la noche la pasamos besandonos y tocandonos, volvimos a estar juntos pero luego de nuestra segunda vez cai en los brazos de morfeo.

Sakura - escuche su ronca voz - despierta, debemos volver con nuestros equipos - abri los ojos y le sonrei.

Buenos dias don mandon - sonrio ante mi comentario y me beso.

Bella durmiente escuchame - dijo serio - debes llegar bien a la torre - dijo tomando mis manos.

Lo hare pero tu tambien debes llegar alli - el negó.

Yo no tengo problema en llegar lo hare de inmediato pues ya tenemos ambos pergaminos - ¿que?

Tan rapido - dije levantandome y acomodandome la ropa y el cabello.

Sakura - tomo mis manos - proteme que llegaras a salvo a la torre - su tono era de preocupación.

Lo prometo - lo bese.

Bien, entonces me voy - tomo su calabaza, me pego a el y me beso - Te amo - dijo saliendo de la cueva y desapareciendo. Camine buscando a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos iban a matarme. Estaba cansada de buscar a mi equipo asi que me sente un rato y revise mi mochila.

¿Eh? ¿Que es esto? - eran dos pergaminos uno de cada uno y tambien una nota.

"Llega a salvo"

Gaara - susurre y sonrei. Tome agua, y tome mi camino a encontrarme con los chicos. Ya llevaba dos dias buscando a los chicos ¿Donde se metieron? encontre uno que otro ninja pero pude con ellos. Senti la presencia de tres marcas de chakra y alli los vi.

Hola Bombon - Dijo Zaku al lado de sus compañeros - Porque tan solita - me tense - y tu equipo ¿Te abandonaron? - sonrio con malicia.

Quede sola - menti - mi equipo no sobrevivio y perdi el pergamino, asi que pierden su tiempo conmigo - espero que me crean.

Eso puede resolverse Bombon - dijo mirando a su equipo - Busquen el pergamino que falta que yo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con ella - ¿Que? me puse alerta, este idiota que quiere ahora. Pude sentir la marca de chakra de Naruto y Sasuke alejandose, asi que concentre mi chakra para que ellos sintieran mi marca - Bien Bom-bon ya que estamos solos que te pareces si aprovechamos el tiempo perdido - dijo Sacandose la chaqueta.

¿De que hablas? - pregunte.

Pues en este momento te cogere hasta que me canse - ¿Que? ¿Esta loco? di pasos hacia atras.

Alejate de mi - le adverti.

No Bombon - se quito la camisa, iba a saltar a los arboles y huir pero senti como un fuerte viento me golpeo haciendome ir de lleno a un arbol - Bombon no intentes huir, no quiero golpes o heridas en ti - mientras intentaba incorporarme pero el me atrapo contra el arbol y me beso, intente quitarlo pero no podia estaba demaciado cansada. El seguia besandome hasta el punto en el que mordio fuerte mi labio haciendome gemir de dolor por lo que abri mi boca y de inmediato senti su lengua en mi boca junto con el sabor metalico de la sangre ya que este bastardo rompio mi labio. Una de sus manos se fue directo a mi pecho y con la otra intentaba quitarse el pantalon. Vi una oportunidad y lo empuje.

Nunca mas intentes besarme de nuevo - le adverti, pero el muy maldito tomo mi tobillo derecho y de nuevo senti el fuerte viento y un dolor en el haciendome caer "Rompio mi tobillo"

Ahora como correras Bombon - el apreto mi tobillo con fuerza y solo pude gritar y llorar por el intenso dolor. Zaku aprovecho y desgarro mi blusa, yo le propine un golpe en la cara y el me lo devolvio rompiendo aun mas mi labio -Aqui no esta tu rubio amigo ni el arenero pelirojo - "Gaara" pense y llore al recordar la promesa que le hice, patie a zaku lejos empeorando la lesion en mi tobillo.

Pero si el pelinegro de su compañero - le escuche decir a Sasuke - Sakura - vio mi blusa, mi labio y mi tobillo y fruncio el ceño - Nunca mas tocaras a una mujer maldito - tomo a Zaku de los brazos, puso su pie en la espalda de este y le disloco ambos brazos.

Sakura - dijo Naruto poniendose a mi lado - ¿Estas bien? - me miro horrorizado por mi ropa ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te toco? ¿Logro... - no termino la pregunta por temor. Negue y vi su alivio mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la entregaba para cubrirme.

Largate o te mato - amenazo Sasuke a Zaku quien salio sin su camisa huyendo de Sasuke y Naruto - Sakura ¿Donde mierda estabas? ¿Perdimos el tiempo buscandote? ahora no tenemos ningun pergamino porque este idiota boto el nuestro - se veia enfadado y lo estaba.

Tengo ambos pergaminos solo debemos ir a la torre - "Gracias Gaara" pense y Naruto ayudo a levantarme.

Sakura lo lamento - Sasuke se disculpo - ¿El logro hacerte algo te toco? - dijo preocupado pero sin perder su compostura.

No logro nada, solo toques por encima de la ropa - note el enojo de ambos chicos. Pero me distraje cuando empece a estornudar y mi torso comenzo a picarme.

Naruto ¿Esta chaqueta es de algodon? - El negó - No puedo usarla me da alergia - dije apenada. Pero vi como Sasuke se sacaba su camisa y me la entrego, mientras el se quedaba con una franelilla negra.

Esta es de algodón pontela y entregale esa horrible cosa a Naruto - me sorprendio su gesto, tome la camisa y me cambie lo mas rapido que pude. La camisa de Sasuke tapaba mi short lo que hacia que me viera como si eso fuera lo unico que llevaba.

Bien ahora vamonos - dijo Naruto saltando a uno de los arboles. Seguido por Sasuke y yo pues no podia - Ohh Sakura tu tobillo - dijo Naruto y Sasuke bajo se puso delante de mi y me dio la espalda.

Sube - ¿Eh? piensa llevarme - Sakura sube, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda - suspire y coloque mis manos en sus hombros di un brinquito con mi pie para acercarme un poco mas a el, senti como se inclino y me tomo por los muslos y tocando practicamente mi trasero haciendome sonrojar y subiendome en su espalda, instintivamente coloque mis brazos en su cuello y el me tomo mejor de las piernas y brinco sin problema. Tardamos seis o siete horas para llegar a la torre, vimos la puerta Naruto tomo un pergamino y yo el otro. Contamos hasta tres y lo abrimos al mismo tiempo.

La clave dice - dije y leí.

"Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que representa".

"Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en busqueda de fuerza".

"Si usted tiene el pergamino del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura".

"Es el secreto de un chunin. Usted formara parte de la elite que guiara a los demas".

Felicidades. La segunda fase la pasaron con exito - dijo Iruka - Sakura ¿Estas bien? - pregunto al ver mi tobillo inflamado y los moretones que sobresalian de las sandalias ninja.

Si o eso creo, aun no se si puedo apoyarlo - dije.

No lo hagas aun espera que lleguemos al salón de batalla para la informacion que les daran - dijo señalando una puerta, lo seguimos y al entrar vimos al equipo de Hinata, Ino, El primo de Hinata Neji, el de Kabuto, el de Gaara y Zaku.

Oh no - dije bajo pero Sasuke escucho.

Ignoralo Sakura, no permitire que vuelva a tocarte - Mire su perfil y le agradeci en un gesto con la cabeza. Naruto tiro la puerta y de inmediato todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros y unos color aguamarina ardian de ira haciendome recordar que Sasuke me cargaba tocando mi trasero y llevaba su camisa "Gaara esta furioso por eso" lo mire y note su mandibula apretada.

Sasuke bajame - le pedi y el asintio, baje con cuidado sosteniendome de Sasuke, al apoyar mi pie sano intente apoyar el otro pero el dolor al apoyarlo se hizo presente y se volvio intenso, mordi mi labio para soportar el dolor y un corrientazo en el me recordo que tambien estaba herido - Ahh - otra vez el sabor metalico, volvi a abrir la herida de mi labio al morderlo.

Sakura ten - dijo Kakashi entregandome un algodon con alcohol para mi labio.

Sakura tu tobillo - grito Ino "Imprudente" mire a Gaara notando su ceño fruncido y la mandibula apretada mirando a otro lugar "Excelente esta enojado conmigo" suspire y puse el alcohol en mi labio haciendome fruncir el ceño.

Bombon - grito Zaku. Y antes de que Naruto lo insultara o Sasuke lo matara, la sensora Anko habló.

Felicidades mocosos pasaron la prueba. Ahora ya no son mi problema - dijo.

Ubiquense por equipos en fila - Tocio un sensei. Una vez en nuestros lugares hablo otra vez- Felicidades por pasar al tercer examen el cual se evaluara en este preciso instante, Soy Hayate Gekko y sere su sensor - lo que me faltaba - La siguiente prueba seran preliminares, pues veo que quedaron demaciados gennin - pero si no somos ni la midad de los equipos- Se seleccionaran parejas al azar para combatir entre si y el vencedor determinara quien pasa al cuarto examen. Ahora si no se sienten capaces de continuar pueden retirarse ahora mismo y en esta prueba no hay reglas - mire a Gaara quien se veia igual o mas molesto que antes.

Sakura retirate - dijo Sasuke.

¿Que? - pregunte.

Por tu tobillo no podras luchar con nadie de esta habitacion - ¿Quien se cree que es?.

No - frunci el ceño - tu no me diras que hacer - escuche un hmp de su parte y volvio a darme la espalda. Volvi la vista a Gaara y note su apenas notable sonrisa "Hombres" pense.

Yo - escuche decir a Kabuto - estoy herido y no siento que pueda seguir- me retiro - lo vimos salir y Hayate continuo.

Continuemos veamos quien es la primera pareja - vimos la pantalla y salio Sasuke Uchihs vs Yoroi. Sasuke solo sonrio - los demas suban y Sasuke y Yoroi Akado quedense aqui - di el primer paso y dolio pero oculte el dolor.

Sakura deja de engañarte y ven - dijo Kakashi cargandome estilo nupcial.

Estupido tobillo - fue lo unico que dije.

Yo creo que es mas estupido quien te lo rompio - dijo Naruto molesto.

Bombon, yo te hubiera ayudado a subirn. Eso es falta de confianza - grito Zaku desde el balcón tribuna que quedaba de frente y justo en ese mismo estaba Gaara. Y por su expresión estaba a punto de matar a Zaku.

Hmp - fue lo unico que le escuche a Sasuke.

Suerte Sasuke - dijo Kakashi y subio conmigo de un salto, me bajo con cuidado y una vez que la atención hacia mi acabo y me distraje con la pelea de Sasuke pero senti la mirada de alguien y al levantar la mirada me encontre con un Gaara molesto y preocupado, de repente senti un cosquilleo en mi mano y vi arena. Kakashi notó nuestro intercambio de miradas - Eso pueden hacerlo luego - susurro en mi oido haciendome sonrojar pues Kakashi miro a Gaara y este le sostuvo la mirada.

¡Heeeeeee! - grito Naruto pues la batalla la habia terminado y Sasuke habia ganado.

Uchiha Sasuke, pasas a la siguiente prueba - Sasuke subio hasta quedarse a mi lado - La siguiente pelea sera - miramos la pantalla y mi suerte no podia ser tan mala - Haruno Sakura y Abumi Zaku - mire a Sasuke quien ya me miraba molesto y luego a Gaara que tenia una expresion igual a la de Sasuke.

Sakura acabalo - me dijo Naruto y yo solo asenti, Kakashi me tomo y bajo ya que no podia caminar.

Ten cuidado, no forces tu lesion o empeorara - mire como Zaku bajo de un salto - sus brazos estan igualmente lesionados, aprobechalo - al decir esto subio con los demas.

Esto debe de ser el destino. Bom-bon - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Idiota - fue todo lo que dije.

Inicien - dio la orden Hayate.

Estoy muy molesto contigo Bombon - dijo sin moverse - Eh intentado hacer de todo para llamar tu atención y tu nada - fruncio el ceño - fui amable contigo... - lo interrumpi.

¿Amable? Cada vez que nos vimos intentaste besarme a la fuerza - le dije.

Pero lo logre - sonrio sadicamente - y como resultado tienes ese lindo corte en tu labio - mire a Gaara y se veia mas molesto - Ese lindo corte lo hice yo, porfin pude besar al Bombon - le grito a todos como si eso fuera un logro.

Animal - le grito Naruto - Intentaste violarla maldito - Naruto estaba realmente molesto.

Ah si y casi lo logro - sonrio y saco una de sus manos del vendaje y vi un agujero en su mano - Y estoy furioso por el "Casi" - una fuerte rafaga de viento me estrello contra el muro detras de mi. Cuando mire hacia arriba lo vi sacando su otra mano - Bombon - dijo lamiendo su labio.

Mi nombre no es Bombon, Idiota - intente levantarme pero mi equilibrio era pobre.

Para mi lo es y ahora me la desquitare - me levante pero el se coloco detras de mi en un movimiento rapido y volvi a sentir el viento estrellandome en el otro muro, mis oidos sangraban. Me levante y camine al centro de la pista soportando mi dolor y tambaleandome, pero un mareo y dolor intenso en mi cabeza se apodero de mi haciendome caer y toser sangre - Bombon. Lo que sientes es el sonido, duele verdad - dijo detras de mi y tomando mis brazos tal cual Sasuke le hizo.

No te atrevas - le grito Sasuke mientras nos veia entre enojado y preocupado.

No te basto con romper mi tobillo, tambien romperas mis brazos - le dije mientras el sonrio y con su pie piso mi tobillo derecho lastimandolo mas de lo que estaba - Ahhh - grite sin poder evitarlo.

Ohh Bombon. Te dare otra oportunidad - dijo soltando mis brazos y alando mi cabello para acercar mi rostro al suyo - Besame y no te rompere los brazos. Cerre mis ojos y asenti, cuando el estuvo a punto de besarme clave un kunai en cada brazo justo en un tendon - Ahh maldita me patio el rostro y escuche a mis amigos gritar mi nombre.

Maldito - Grito Naruto.

Ahora si te matare y te lo repetire. Ni el rubio, ni el arenero ni el maldito Uchiha podran salva... - se quedo callado, mire hacia arriba y lo vi envuelto en una montaña de arena - ¿Que crees que haces? ¿te descalificaran por eso? - le dijo el a Gaara y este sonrio.

No me interesa - Levanto su mano y la arena hizo lo mismo - Si vas a matar a alguien hazlo de una vez, y deja de hablar. Ataud de arena - al decir esto Gaara cerro su mano y el grito de dolor y terror que dio Zaku antes de ver sangre regada sobre el piso y una que otra gota en mi rostro fue horrorizante. La arena volvio a su lugar y todos los presentes estabamos en shock, nadie podia decir nada, yo solo miraba a Gaara y el a mi. Hayate rompio el silencio.

Sakura Haruno es la ganadora - mire a Gaara su rostro era inexpresivo - Sabaku no Gaara quedas descalificado a no ser que Haruno decida otorgarte su lugar, pero igualmente deberas pelear - Naruto bajo y me ayudo a pararme.

Yo me retiro - dije y todos dieron su opinion. Decidi ignorarlos - No sanare rapidamente asi que de nada sirve que continue - Hayate asintio.

Haruno Sakura a sido descalificada - Gaara me miraba molesto.

Siguiente pelea - dijo Hayate mientras subiamos a nuestro lugar - Haruno deseas ir a la enfermeria - negue y asintio, la tercera batalla fue Sabaku no Kankuro y Misumi Tsuguri - Eso fue rapido, Ganador Kankuro - volvio a toser Hayate - cuarta pelea Ino Yamanaka y Aburame Shino - Lamentablemente Ino no tuvo oportunidad con Shino - Vencedor Aburame Shino - Tosio varias veces ¿No pudieron buscar un sensor sano? - Quinta batalla, Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari - en un dos por tres Tenten quedo fuera de conbate. Pero Temari la tiro a un lado haciendo que su compañero la defendiera.

Asi no debes tratar a un enemigo - grito Lee.

Vencedora Sabaku No Temari - mientras recogian las armas que uso Tenten, Lee se acerco.

Hola Sakura un placer soy Rock Lee - me dio la mano y yo le correspondi.

Un placer - dije amablemente.

Sabes eres muy bella y pues queria saber si deseas salir conmigo - Naruto grito.

En tus sueños cejotas - se paro frente a mi haciendome perder el equilibrio y chocar contra Kakashi sensei.

Disculpe sensei - volvi a tomar mi lugar - lo lamento Lee pero yo ten... - me detuve "Es un secreto" - yo no estoy interesada en tener una relacion. Lo lamento - le dije.

Oh, no hay problema dijo sonriendo - y le sonrei de vuelta.

Sexto combate, Kin Tsuchi y Shikamaru Nara - Ino gritaba "arriba vago tu puedes" la pelea fue rapida y sin mucho detalle - Vencedor Nara Shikamaru - Ino gritaba como loca apoyando a su compañero - septima pelea Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba - al terminar de hablar el sensor Naruto grito en mi oido.

Siiiii ¡Porfin! - grito tan duro que cai teniendo mis oidos que de nuevo sangraban.

Idiota - Sasuke le golpeo en la cabeza - se te olvido que tiene sensible su oido - me ayudo a levantarme.

Lo lamento Sakura - dijo avergonzado.

Ve a pelear - le dije.

Si y ganare por mi Hinata y por ti - me hizo reir.

Vencedor Uzumaki Naruto - dijo Hayate tosiendo, mientras Naruto celebraba y abrazaba a una muy roja Hinata emocionado - Octavo Combate, Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji - dijo y Naruto dejo de celebrar. El combate de los Hyuga fue intenso pero los senseis tuvieron que intervenir, Hinata cayó desmayada y muy mal herida, como yo no podia moverme tuve que observar desde arriba.

Maldito intentaste matarla - Sasuke tuvo que bajar por Naruto y Calmarlo con ayuda de Kakashi sensei.

Vencedor Neji Hyuga - dijo Hayate - Noveno combate, Rock Lee vs Sabaku No Gaara - mis ojos buscaron al dueño de los orbes aguamarina quien ya se encontraba en la arena de combate. El no me miro.

Venga acabalo Lee - Gritaba con orgullo Gai Sensei.

Sabia que tarde o temprano nos enfrentariamos y me alegra que fuera temprano. Buena suerte y buen combate - dijo Lee amablemente y levanto su mano atajando algo casi en su cara. Vi como lo solto y cayo al piso el tapon de corcho que solia traer la calabaza - Porque tanta prisa - dijo Lee mirando fijamente a Gaara quien no se inmuto en responder o moverse.

Comiencen - Dijo Hayate. Lee ataco de primero y velozmente, pero no llego a acercarse cuando la arena de la calabaza protegio a Gaara desde cualquier angulo que Lee atacara. Lo mas sorprendente es que Gaara seguia sin moverse o cambiar de expresion.

Y. Eso es todo, espero que no hayas terminado de entretenerme - dijo Gaara aun sin moverse de su lugar - Porque aun no hemos tenido suficiente sangre - ¿Que? lo siguiente que vimos fue como la arena tomaba a Lee de su pie y lo tiraba contra la pared. Y comenzo a atacarlo sin darle tiempo de nada. Lee salto sobre la estatua que estaba detras de Hayate.

Lee ¡Quitatelas! - grito Gai sensei que se encontraba al lado de Kakashi.

Pero, Gai sensei usted dijo - Gai lo interrumpio.

Quitatelas - volvio a decir, Lee se sento y quito unas pesas de sus tobillos.

Mucho mejor- dijo dejandolas caer y al tocar estas el piso lo destrozo dejandonos sorprendidos a todos.

¿Que? - dije mirando a Lee.

Sakura. Ganare por ti - dijo haciendome sonrojar. Inmediatamente mire a Gaara quien apreto su mandibula con fuerza. Lee desaparecio de la estatua y comenzo a atacar a Gaara quien ahora intentaba encontrar a Lee. Este aparecio y golpeo a Gaara en su cara y luego pateandolo y tirandolo cerca de Hayate. Del rostro de Gaara caian trozos de arena.

¿Que es eso? - pregunto Naruto.

Las nubes de arena protegen a Gaara por si mismas - dijo Kankuro quien ahora se encontraba al lado de Naruto - Gaara tiene una gran defenza pero si esta falla una armadura de arena lo protege - dicho esto mire a Gaara y su mirada era la de un asesino.

Eso es todo - dijo Gaara, mientras que la arena volvia a su cuerpo como armadura. Lee lo miro como estudiando sus posibilidades. Lee se solto las vendas y comenzo a correr velozmente alrededor de Gaara - ¿Que estas esperando? - le incito Gaara para que lo atacara.

Bien. Tu lo pediste - dijo Lee. Al tiempo que lo golpeaba y lo levantaba del suelo. "Gaara" pense al ver como lee lo golpeaba en el abdomen y lo levantaba cada vez mas alto. Una vez arriba Lee envolvio a Gaara con sus vendas y comenzo a a girar con Gaara.

¡Loto Primario! - grito Lee, estrellando a Gaara en el piso.

¡Gaara! - no lo grite pero muchos me miraron incluyendo a Kankuro. "Me delate" pense. Vi como el cuerpo de Gaara se desarmaba ¿Es un cascaron vacio? - dije sorprendida ¿En que momento?

Eso quiere decir, que el demonio dentro de Gaara desperto - dijo Kankuro preocupado. Vimos a Gaara apareciendo debajo de un monton de arena y riendo de una manera que me asustaba. Gaara hizo una posicion de manos alborotando la arena que comenzo a atacar a Lee, un ataque tras otro. Gaara volvio a hacer posicion de manos creando una ola de arena que golpeo a Lee tan fuerte que fue a parar contra la pared rompiendo parte de esta. Mire a Gaara y note que lamio su labio "Gaara es un Psicopata" recorde las palabras de Sasuke. Gaara volvio a atacar y Lee grito de dolor.

¿Que crees que esto te haga? - dijo Gaara sonriendo y volvio a atacar.

Lee esta sonriendo, esta en peligro pero sigue sonriendo - dije y Gaara me miro, su mirada era de rabia.

Te preocupa él - dijo Gaara mirandome - Miralo bien Sakura - me dijo o mas bien me ordeno - recuerda como sonrie porque no volvera a sonreir nunca mas - miro de nuevo a Lee y siguio atacandolo esta vez golpeandolo mas fuerte con la arena.

Es normal que Gaara pelee asi. Pero - dijo Kankuro mirandome - El cejotas te invito a salir y prometio ganar para ti. ¿Tienes algo con mi hermano? - pregunto y yo me quede callada mirando a Gaara - ¡Lo tienes! por eso te preocupaste hace un momento y por eso el intervino en tu pelea - mordi mi labio por nerviosismo y este volvio a sangrar - Gaara matara a este chico por celos igual que mato al tal Zaku - dijo y todos me miraron.

Te dije que te alejaras de el - dijo Sasuke molesto.

Basta - dije por lo bajo - Gaara no lo mates - dije y el me escucho porque me miro.

¿Que no lo mate? - dijo ironicamente - Eso lo decidire yo - me dio la espalda y Lee hizo una parada algo estaba por ocurrir.

¿Que hace Lee? - pregunte al aire.

Su carta final - dijo Neji a mi lado.

No se que crees que haces ahora pero este encuentro se acabo para ti - dijo Gaara.

Tienes razón - dijo Lee cambiando - ¡Se acabo! - al decir esto un chakra poderoso se hizo visible en Lee - la puerta del dolor abierta - al decir esto desaparecio y lo proximo que vi fue a Gaara volando, otro golpe lo tiro hacia abajo y varios golpes mas - aun te escondes en esa armadura eh - dijo Lee golpeando a una velocidad excepcional a Gaara, Kakashi tenia su sharingan activado y Neji su byakugan.

Gaara - susurre al ver como estaba quedando el campo de batalla destruido. Vi como Lee golpeo fuertemente a Gaara que este grito de dolor. Lo tomo con sus vendas de la cintura para alarlo hacia el.

¡Loto escondido! - grito y golpeo tan fuerte a Gaara que destruyo su calabaza. Lee cayo a un lado cansado y Gaara levanto su mano como habia hecho hace un momento con Zaku.

No - dije y Neji me miro. Para luego ver como la arena atrapaba el brazo y pierna izquierda de Lee.

Ataud de arena - cerro su mano y Lee dio un grito desgarrador provocando su desmayo, la arena volvia a levantarse - Ahora muere - dijo y lo primero que hice fue gritarle.

¡GAARA BASTA! - el continuo - No no no - mis lagrimas salieron. Gai sensei brinco frente a Lee y evito el ataque.

El combate acabo, tu ganaste - dijo y Gaara se levanto.

No me interesa ganar - le dijo - quiero matarlo - y dirigio la arena en contra de Lee y Gai sensei. No pense en mi tobillo cuando baje de un salto y tome ambas manos de Gaara.

¿Que crees que haces? - dijo mirandome sorprendido y enojado a la vez.

¡Sakura estas loca! - grito Kakashi.

El combate acabo - le dije molesta.

¡Quitate! - dijo molesto.

No - le rete.

Sakura, quitate o - no termino la oracion.

¿Me mataras? - pregunte y el apreto su mandibula - Hazlo - el se tenso.

Muevete Sakura - me dijo entre dientes.

¿Aun no la mata? - dijo Kankuro - de verdad tienen algo - dijo sorprendido.

Sakura quitate - me grito Naruto.

Porfavor no lo hagas - solte sus manos y lo abrase. Esto definitivamente nos delataria aun mas. Los presentes miraban sorprendidos - Gaara no lo hagas, el combate acabo, porfavor - dije bajo para que solo el escuchara -comence a llorar pegada en su pecho y senti como movio sus brazos y el tambien me abrazo.

¿La abrazo? - dijo Temari.

La arena se retira - dijo Baki.

No llores - dijo Gaara - no los matare - dijo frente a todos y oimos toser a Hayate, me separe de Gaara y con mi mano seque las lagrimas.

El ganador es Gaara - dijo este sin mas - Continuemos con el decimo y ultimo combate Chouji Akimichi y Dozu Kinuta - dijo Hayate. Gaara me miro y Kakashi bajo a mi lado.

Ven Sakura, salgamos del campo - dijo y miro a Gaara quien fruncio el ceño y volvio a su lugar. Estabamos arriba viendo el combate que estaba por terminar.

Sakura ¿Estan juntos? - pregunto Sasuke a mi lado. Yo no dije nada.

¿Como es que un asesino como el, se detuvo por tu peticion? - me pregunto discretamente Neji. Lo mire y mordi mi labio.

Ah - me queje.

Debes dejar de hacer eso - me dijo Neji - Nunca sanara si sigues mordiendolo - me avergonce. Neji se movio y tomo un kunai que venia directo a mi. Vimos de donde vino y Dozu me miro.

Esto es por Zaku - dijo y los chicos a mi lado se colocaron delante.

No te atrevas - dijo Sasuke al lado de Neji quienes me protegian. Dozu dio un brinco y movio su brazo acabando el combate con Chouji, pero volvio a subir, hizo una posicion de manos y movio sus brazos.

Dozu es el ganador - dijo Hayate.

Idiota - dijo Naruto - Crei que se vengaria de Sakura - volvio a hablar. Me senti extraña y mis oidos comenzaron a doler fuertemente, parecian cuchillos clavandose en mi cabeza.

Ahh - me queje y todos me miraron - tosi y vi sangre en mi mano. Perdi el equilibrio y cuando iba a caer Neji me sostuvo.

Sus oidos sangran - dijo Neji. Lo siguiente que vi fue oscuridad.

Segundo Capitulo ¡Listo! espero les guste y me dejen saber si es asi. Acepto criticas pero sin ofensas un beso y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Senti mis ojos pesados, me dolia todo el cuerpo. Abri lentamentes mis ojos pues la luz me molestaba, Al mirar la habitacion era obvio que me encontraba en el hospital. Estaba sola, mire mi tobillo con un yeso totalmente lleno de firmas. Sonrei al ver cada firma y saber que mis amogos me visitaron, La mas grande era la de Naruto con un "Te Quiero Hermana" Hinata "Recuperate Pronto" Ino "Frente Recuperate" esta cerda. Shikamaru escribio "Problematica" Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten escribieron lo mismo "Recuperate" Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma escribieron "Bien Hecho, recuperate" Gai escribio casi un testamento "Pequeña Flor De La Juventud, Gracias por protegernos a Lee y a mi siempre estare en deuda contigo y recuerda enciende tu llama de la juventud" sonrei ante eso. Segui leyendo y habian otras firmas incluso la de Sasuke "Recuperate Molestia" y un poco mas abajo estaba Neji, lei de nuevo el nombre pues me parecio extraño "Espero te recuperes pronto Haruno" ¿Neji me visito? segui leyendo y encontre a Lee "Estoy a salvo gracias a ti Mi Flor de Cerezo" me ruborice pero me alegre de saber que Lee estaba bien. Continue leyendo y encontre dos pequeñas de los hermanos de la arena, una de Kankuro "Sana Pronto Rosadita" y una de Temari "Recuperate Cuñadita" me sonroje pero busque mas firmas esperando encontrar una en particular, busque dos veces y no encontre ninguna de mi pelirojo novio, nisiquiera un misero punto.

Señorita Haruno - dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitacion - Porfin desperto, sus amigos estaran aliviados - dijo.

¿Que tiempo llevo aqui? - pregunte.

Oh solo un dia - respondio - Pero fuiste la ultima en despertar de los jovenes que vinieron del area 44 - sonrei melancolica - llamare al medico para que te examine - dijo saliendo. Mis oidos me dolian un poco, note como la enfermera volvia con el medico que me examinaria.

Hola Sakura - dijo amable - ¿Como te sientes hoy? - me pregunto.

Supongo que bien - respondi mientras el miraba mi cartilla.

Cuando Kakashi te trajo ayer estabas muy herida, tienes dos fisuras y una fractura en el tobillo, hematomas y raspones por todo el cuerpo, tambien una que otra cortada superficial - dijo - Estabas un poco deshidratada y Tus oidos estan muy lastimados necesitaras cuidarte de ruidos fuertes y no podras entrenar ni hacer misiones hasta que te recuperes - sin entrenamientos y misiones que hare.

Lo entiendo - el le entrego la cartilla a la enfermera y saco un otoscopio del bolsillo de su bata.

Dejame revisar tus oidos, tu tobillo ya esta tratado pero tus oidos no tienen como protegerse - dijo colocando en uno de mis oidos el aparato, inmediatamente senti dolor, mareos y nausias - Por tu reaccion noto que aun tienes dolor - cambio de oido - ademas aun tienes los oidos irritados y si vas a lugares con ruidos fuertes es posiblen que sangren - dijo retirando el aparato - Sakura te dare el alta y enviare la orden al Tercer Hokague sobre tu suspension de actividades ninjas - asenti y vi como el tomaba la cartilla y anotaba algo - Te prescribire unas pastillas para el dolor que serviran tanto para tu tobillo como tus oidos y unas gotas para que estos mejoren - dijo terminando de anotar algunas cosas - Con permiso debo hablar con tus padres - asenti y vi como el salia seguido por la enfermera. Me quede sentada mirando mi tobillo, bueno mirando el yeso. Suspire y vi uno de mis bolsos y supuse que mama lo trajo con ropa para mi. Me levante y una vez que me las arregle para caminar con ese bloque en mi pie, tome un vestido blanco y verde aguamarina floreado, sonrei y pense en Gaara "Estoy Tontamente Enamorada" pense. Me encamine al baño y me quite la ropa de hospital para ponerme el vestido. Cuando termine de vestirme escuche la puerta.

Sakura - era la voz de mi madre. Sali del baño y ella sonrio al verme.

Ya el medico te dio el alta, tu padre fue por una silla de rueda - sonrei.

Que bueno - dije.

Oye hija, escuchamos un comentario de que sales con un chico de la arena - la mire sorprendida y negue.

No salimos, solo somos amigos - menti - la gente siempre confunde las cosas mama - le dije y ella sonrio.

Cuanto me alegro por eso. Aun no tienes permitido salir con nadie - dijo muy seria.

Hola - dijo mi Padre entrando con una silla de ruedas - vamonos a casa hija - sonrio.

Si - hice un gesto con la cabeza y me subi a la diche silla.

Una vez en casa, me recoste en mi cama y al decir verdad me sentia muy triste, Gaara no fue al hospital y aun no lo veo. Tres dias despues seguia sin saber de Gaara, mis amigos venian todos los dias a verme y justo el dia de hoy decidi salir con Ino, Hinata quien por cierto estaba bien pero aun estaba debil por el ataque de Neji. Tenten tambien nos acompañaba y yo pues iba con muletas.

Sakura, ya que estamos solas - Comenzo Ino - Sales con Gaara o solo fue un invento de los chicos.

Solo es un invento, Gaara y yo somos solo amigos - me ruborice.

Mentirosa - dijo Ino.

Bien no me creas - dije sentandome en una de las bancas del parque.

Hinata y como vas con Naruto - pregunto Ino.

Pues bien, mi papa porfin lo acepto - dijo apenada.

Era justicia. Desde que Naruto y tu estan juntos - dijo Tenten - Yo aun no logro que Neji mire - dijo seguido de un suspiro.

Tenten sera que Neji es homosexual - dijo Ino.

Ino. Si el te oye estaras en problemas - dijo Hinata.

¿De verdad lo es? - pregunte sorpendida.

Yo creo que si - dijo Ino - es una lastima - Hinata, Tenten y yo vimos a Neji detras de Ino - Neji es un buen partido, y es muy guapo - por mas señas que le haciamos ella no hacia caso - Que lamentable que sea Gay - dijo y Neji elevo una ceja.

Interesante conversacion Yamanaka - dijo Neji con un tono de voz que congelo a Ino - Hinata su padre desea verla - ella asintio y Neji comenzo a caminar.

Hasta luego chicas - dijo Hinata alcanzando a Neji.

¿Porque no me avisaron que alli estaba Neji? - Tenten y yo suspiramos.

Debo irme - dijo Tenten.

Te acompaño, hoy me toca trabajar en la Floristeria - ambas se fueron y yo me quede alli mirando los arboles y las personas pasar. Era una linda y tranquila tarde.

Sakura - me llamaron y al mirar de donde venia la voz lo vi.

¿Gaara? - dije sorprendida de verlo.

¿Que haces fuera? Necesitas recuperarte - dijo acercandose y sentandose a mi lado.

Estoy bien - dije - ahh pero tu no lo sabes, porque no apareciste todos estos dias - me levante molesta, tome las muletas y comence a caminar.

¿Estas molesta por eso? - me dijo.

¿Te parece poco? Soy tu novia y desde las preliminares no te veo - El se coloco frente a mi.

Te eh visto todos los dias, vi como cada uno de tus amigos firmaban el yeso, vi cuando te colocaste el vestido blanco con flores aguamarina, cuando llegaste a tu habitacion y te quedaste dormida y en las noches cuando te duermes y susurras mi nombre - me ruborice y el me beso.

¿Porque si estabas alli no te acercaste? - dije.

Tu necesitabas tu tiempo a solas - dijo y no le entendi.

¿A solas para que? - pregunte.

Para pensar en dejar de ser ninja - dijo sin expresion alguna ¿que dijo?

Espera. ¿Que? - dije confundida.

Eres muy debil para serlo Sakura - ¿Que? - te di los pergaminos para que estuvieras bien y mira como llegaste - su rostro mostraba enojo.

¿Crees que soy debil? - mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Si. Solo mirate, tienes cortes en todos lados y ni hablemos de tu tobillo y tu labio que por cierto tampoco pudiste evitar que te besaran - mis lagrimas salieron.

Idiota - le dije y me gire para irme - Alejate de mi - le dije molesta.

No- dijo tomando mi brazo.

Dejame - dije llorando. El me cargo y en un remolino de arena llegamos a mi habitacion, el me sento en mi cama - gracias, pero vete, quiero terminar contigo - el abrio sus ojos sorprendidos.

No Sakura - se sento a mi lado - Entiendeme no quiero que te dañen - dijo y era entendible pero tratarme asi.

Eres igual a Sasuke - el me miro molesto.

Sabes que no es asi - apreto su mandibula - No quiero que te lastimen - toco mi rostro - Te amo demaciado, no puedo verte lastimada - me beso y como idiota lo perdone y esa tarde volvimos a estar juntos. Gaara y yo nos veiamos todos los dias y cada dia el me hacia suya, me entregaba con cada caricia sentimientos increibles. Gaara aveces era tierno y dulce pero otras veces se volvia posesivo y agresivo, incluso me cela con Naruto y cualquier chico que pase por el frente.

Sakura - llamo mi madre - es hora de ir a hacerte una placa para ver si ya pueden quitarte el yeso - Porfin, me levanr  
te y una vez hecha la placa el doctor me examino.

Podemos quitarte el yeso pero deberas usar un mes mas una bota ortopedica - dijo y yo asenti. Sali con las indicaciones del medico directo a comprar la dichosa bota para desaparecer estas molestas muletas.

Esta se siente bien mama - ella asintio y fue a caja para pagar, me coloque bien la bota y camine con ella. "Porfin no mas muletas".

Sakura - me dijo Lee.

Lee, como estas - note una bota similar a la mia y un cabestrillo. Mire a otro lado, eso fue culpa mia.

Estoy bien, y no evites mirarme no es tu culpa - el sonrio.

Sabes que si lo es - el nego.

La culpa es mia, fui muy lanzado y nisiquiera me preocupe por saber si tenias pareja o no - sonrei.

Lo lamento - me disculpe.

Olvidemos eso - sonrio - como sigue tu tobillo - pregunto animadamente.

Ya esta bien, solo no puedo correr o saltar aun - dije.

Sakura estamos listas - dijo y miro a Lee.

Si claro, espero te mejores Lee - me despedi y salimos del lugar. Mama se fue a casa y yo fui con Naruto a comer ramen.

Naruto ¿Estas preparado para mañana? - el asintio.

Lo estoy. Vengare a Hinata - lo mire extrañada.

¿Como asi? - pregunte.

Me toca pelear con Neji - lo mire sorprendida.

¿Enserio? - pregunte.

Luego de que te desmayaras, repartieron nueve numeros que determinarian el orden de los combates a mi me toco el uno a Neji el dos, Sasuke el tres, Gaara el cuatro, Kankuro el cinco, Shino el seis, Shikamaru el siete, Temari el ocho y Dozu el nueve - dijo para seguir comiendo.

Espera - le dije - quiere decir que Sasuke peleara con Gaara - me aterrorizo la idea

Asi es - dijo Naruto serio.

Dios mio - me levante - Naruto disculpa. Debo irme - le dije. Camine lo mas rapido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa, subi a mi habitacion, yo sabia que Gaara estaria alli esperando por mi como todas las noches. Abri la puerta y al entrar y cerrarla tras de mi, senti como Gaara me acorralaba y me besaba.

¿Porque tardaste? - dijo para volver a besarme. Se separo de mi y encendio la luz. Mire sus ojos y suspire.

Estaba comiendo con Naruto - el fruncio el ceño - No pienses mal - lo bese.

Sabes que odio que estes sola con ellos - se sento en la cama.

Y que haras ¿Cuando te vayas a Suna? - me miro.

Te llevare conmigo - dijo mirandome e inmediatamente me ruborice.

Gaara - le dije avergonzada - Cambiando de tema - me sente a su lado - Me entere que mañana pelearas con Sasuke - el fruncio el ceño.

Y eso ¿Que? - dijo molesto.

Gaara, no le hagas daño como lo hiciste con Lee - me miro molesto.

¿Que no lo dañe? Es una pelea no un desfile Sakura. Ademas ¿Que te importa el? - dijo molesto.

Es mi amigo, mi compañero de equipo y no quisiera que intentaras matarlo como a Lee, solo porque te dieron celos - se levanto molesto.

¿Lo quieres? - pregunto mirandome y con el ceño fruncido.

No es eso Gaara - le dije y el empuño sus manos.

¿Prefieres al Uchiha o a mi? - pregunto tomandome por el brazo.

Estas lastimandome - le dije pero no me hizo caso.

Respondeme - apreto su agarre.

Claro que lo quiero - le dije - Tambien quiero a Naruto, pero no de la manera que tu crees - dije y su mirada cambio.

Puedo soportar que seas debil - ¿Que? - pero no que pienses en otro estando conmigo - me solto y se dio la espalda - Terminamos - ¿Que? no no no.

Gaara - comence a llorar y lo tome del brazo - ¿Porque terminas conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que estoy con otro? - pregunte.

No llores. Porque no me imteresan tus lagrimas, no despues de saber que piensas en otro - el no me miraba solo quito su brazo con tanta fuerza que logro que yo cayera en la cama - No te matare. pero si aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi - al decir esto salio.

Gaara - dije y comence a llorar mas. No se que tiempo llore, pero tuve que salir rapido a mi baño, lo poquito que habia comido lo devolvi. Toda la noche la pase llorando y con nauseas. ¿Porque Gaara tiene que desconfiar? ¿Porque no me dejo hablar? ¿Porque reacciono asi?. Yo amo a Gaara a nadie mas. En la manaña, me arregle, desayune y fui al campo de batalla donde se llevaria a cabo el ultimo examen. Me sente junto a Ino. Todos los que iban a pelear estaban abajo alineados uno a lado de otro, al primero que vi fue a Gaara y lucia distinto, al verlo sentias un aura maligna cerca de el. Mire a Naruto, Shikamaru y note que faltaba Sasuke y Neji.

¿Donde esta Sasuke? - dije.

Nadie lo ha visto desde las preliminares - dijo Ino.

Dicen que Gaara mato a Dozu Kinuta y como Sasuke aun no aparece - Kiba hizo una pausa - ¿Creen que Gaara lo mato? - dijo Kiba y mi corazon se acelero.

Sakura ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo Lee - estas algo palida - toco mi hombro y las nauseas volvieron.

Permiso - dije y sali corriendo a un baño, pero en el camino tropece con alguien, esta persona no me dejo caer ya que me sostuvo de la cintura.

Haruno ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Neji aun teniendome de la cintura.

Lo lamento - me aleje de el y no aguante mas, vomite en un tobo de basura que estaba cerca. Senti como sostenian mi cabello para que no cayera dentro del contenedor.

Haruno. Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermeria - pregunto amablemente. Yo negue.

Estoy bien - el me entrego una botella de agua que por lo visto el estaba tomando.

Toma un poco de agua Sakura - volvi a negar.

Gracias pero - el me interrumpio.

Tomala te sentiras mejor - suspire y lo hice.

Neji tu ya deberias estar en la arena de combate - me miro y elevo una ceja.

Tienes razon - me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo hasta el area del publico. Al entrar todos nos miraron y callaron, entre esos los miembros del clan Hyuga y los chicos que iban a pelear. Gaara no me miro directamente, pero se que lo hacia de sozlayo pues su mandibula se apreto.

Neji - le dije y el me miro - ¿Podrias soltarme? Todos nos estan mirando - el miro a su alrededor y me solto suavemente.

Disculpa - dijo.

Gracias por la ayuda - se acerco un poco mas a mi.

Deberias sentarte. Estas palida - dijo y se alejo para despedirse y tomar su lugar en el area de combate.

¿Que fue eso? - dijo Ino.

Neji, nunca toma a nadie de la mano - dijo Hinata.

¿Tienen algo? - pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

Pues N... - el sensor del examen comenzo a hablar, evitando que pudiera aclarar el malentendido. La gente decia cosas como ¿Pense que Neji Hyuga era gay?  
¿Son novios? ¡Venian tomados de la mano! ¡Yo los vi abrazados en el pasillo!. Si Gaara lo escucha nunca mas querra verme.

Hola,, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

¡HOLA! Eh aqui el siguiente capitulo, si no les gusta algo haganmelo saber... Disculpen la tardanza pero entre las clases y otras cosas no habia podido subirlo...

Saludos besos y abrazos..

La gente seguia comentando cosas sobre el Hyuga y yo pero me hice la sorda y centre mi atencion en el examen.

Soy Genma Shiranui y sere su sensor en este examen - dijo el sensei - Las reglas son simples, Los participantes deberan luchar hasta que su adversario muera o no pueda continuar o hasta que decida retirarse - Mis sentimientos estaban en crisis al ver a Gaara - Si el juez lo decide, es decir yo, puede dar por terminado el combate e intervenir para detenerlo - dijo con tranquilidad - por ultimo, para hacerce chunin ser vencedor de la pelea no es lo mas importante, antes el juez debe analizar todo lo que el participante hizo y que estrategia empleo, porque un chunin ademas de fuerza debe ser inteligente - suspiro - eso es todo ahora el primer combate Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Neji quedense en el campo, el resto retirese - dijo Genma y dio inicio al combate, Neji ataco a Naruto verbalmente diciendole cosas realmente hirientes. Naruto por su lado respondio con decision al decirle que el sabia cual era su camino ninja, la pelea fue reñida y cuando pensamos que naruto habia perdido. Este nos sorprendio dandole un ultimo golpe a Neji, sacandolo de combate.

Neji perdio - dijo Hinata sorprendida.

¿Naruto gano? - dijo Ino - Ehhhhh - grito emocionada.

Es increible, Neji perdio con Naruto - dijo Tenten.

Bien hecho Naruto - sonrei al ver lo contento que el estaba. Mire a donde se encontraba Neji y vi como se lo llevaban en una camilla.

Como Uchiha Sasuke no ha llegado le daremos prorroga para la ultima batalla - Mire a Gaara y se veia realmente molesto, el me miro y fruncio mas el ceño. Mire a otro lado rapidamente y baje la mirada - Siguiente combate, Sabaku No Temari contra Nara Shikamaru - ambos se ubicaron en su lugar y Hayate dio inicio. No le preste atencion a la batalla pues me sentia mal, estaba mareada. Me sente.

Sakura ¿te sientes mal? - pregunto Hinata.

¿Estas palida? - dijo Kiba que se encontraba a mi lado.

No me siento bien - dije.

Ven te acompañare a la enfermeria - dijo Ino y yo asenti. Me levante y al hacerlo todo me dio vueltas y todo se volvio oscuro. Al despertar estaba cansada, abri los ojos y vi que estaba en la enfermeria.

Haruno - escuche la voz de un chico. Mire en direccion de la voz y vi a Neji sentado en otra camilla. Me sente y mire mi brazo, estaban pasandome solucion.

¿Como llegue aqui? ¿Que paso? - me pregunte en voz baja.

El compañero de Hinata te trajo - dijo Neji mirandome pasivamente - Te desmayaste Sakura - ¿Que? pense.

¿Me desmaye? - el asintio.

Señorita Haruno ya desperto - dijo el medico entrando - ya tenemos el resultado de los examenes que se le realizaron - la mire con duda - tiene un poco de anemia pero es normal por su estado - dijo con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba la via del brazo, pero antes de preguntarle de que hablaba Neji me gano.

¿Su estado? - pregunto Neji.

Sakura, estas embarazada - simplemente me congele - Felicidades, en un segundo podras irte - dijo saliendo ¿Embarazada? ¡Dios mio! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Gaara! "Pero Gaara no me quiere cerca" comence a llorar. No se si lloraba por felicidad, por miedo, por dolor, no lo se solo se que mis lágrimas salieron sin permiso.

Sakura - me llamo Neji y al mirarlo vi que se acercaba a mi - No llores un bebe no es mal de morir - dijo tomando mi mano.

No lloro por estar embarazada - el fruncio el ceño.

¿Lloras por el padre? - dijo y no lo mire, baje la mirada - Sakura - tomo mi menton y lo levanto para que lo mirara - ¿Aun estan juntos? - pregunto y yo negue - Debes hablar con el y decirle - volvi a negar.

Gaara no quiere que me acerque a el o le dirija la palabra - Neji apreto su mandibula - me amenazo - el endurecio la mirada.

¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto.

Dijo que si apreciaba mi vida no volviera a acercarme a el, porque iba a matarme - otras lagrimas salieron y el tomo mi rostro y las limpio.

Deja de llorar, te alteraras y puede dañar al bebe - su voz era gentil.

Gracias - sonrei pesadamente y mirando a Neji a los ojos, a pesar de ser Neji Hyuga el cubito de hielo, estaba siendo amable - Para haberle hablado a Naruto como lo hiciste te estas portando gentil - le dije.

Respecto a eso debo disculparme con el, mientras tu estabas dormida mi tio vino y tuvimos una conversacion donde entendi muchas cosas - hablaba sin dejar de mirar mi rostro - entre esas lo mal que trato a las personas - ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando?.

Me alegra que cambiaras esa manera hiriente de tratar a las personas - el sonrio.

¡SAKURA! - escuche la voz de mi padre. Mire en direccion a la voz y mi papa se encontraba en la puerta junto a mi madre y el Tio de Neji - ESTE ES EL IDIOTA QUE TE EMBARAZO - grito furioso y Neji solto mi rostro con tranquilidad.

¿Que? ¿Papá? - dije.

¿Acaso fue esto lo que te enseñamos? ¿Como puedes avergonzarnos asi? - dijo mama su voz a pesar que no gritaba sonoba llena de irá.

Señores Haruno - Comenzo a hablar Neji - con todo respeto le digo que no la alteren, recuerden que esta embarazada - habló muy tranquilo y con la educacion que lo caracteriza.

¿Fuiste tu? - papa se dirigio a Neji - ¿Fuiste tu quien deshonro a mi hija? ¿Eres el padre de ese bebe? - le pregunto acercandose a nosotros.

Papa basta - le dije - calmate para que podamos hablar. Y deja a Neji en paz, el no es el padre - el me miro y por primera vez en la vida, vi una mirada llena de irá dirida hacia mi.

¿Quien es? - mordi mi labio. Y negue - ¿No sabes quien es el padre? - dijo entre dientes - Eres una prostituta - levanto su mano para abofetearme y cerre los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vi a Neji sujetando la mano de mi padre - Hyuga - gruño.

No se atreva a tocarla - amenazo el portador del Byakugan.

Neji - llamo su tio - si no es tu problema no intervengas - dijo el Hyuga mayor.

Yo soy el padre del bebe - lo mire sorprendida y el tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la de mi padre - ella al saber mi posicion y la reputacion del clan Hyuga solo estaba protegiendome - dijo con voz firme. Mi padre bajo la mano.

Neji - lo llame y el dirigio la mirada hacia mi.

No Sakura - dijo o mas bien ordeno. Ya tuve suficiente con Sasuke y Gaara.

No - el me miro - no dejare que te involucres en un problema sin necesidad - mire a Hiashi - Señor Hyuga, su sobrino solo esta protegiendome, el padre de mi bebe no es el - mire a mi padre - Se quien es el padre del bebe pero el me dejo y no pienso decirle que estoy embarazada - papa fruncio el ceño.

Eres una verguenza Sakura - me dio la espalda - ve en la noche por tus cosas - lo mire sorprendida - pues desde hoy dejas de vivir en mi casa y dejas de ser nuestra hija - salio de la habitacion junto a mi madre. Dejandome con Neji y Hiashi.

Papa - dije y comence a llorar.

Neji ¿porque mentir para protegerla? - le pregunto el mayor de los Hyugas.

¿Que ubiera hecho usted? - le respondio Neji - Usted siempre me a enseñado que no debo permitir que maltraten a una mujer - Neji se detuvo y suspiro - Un dia me dijo que olvidara mi obsecion con la rama principal y durante las preliminares Haruno llamo mi atencion - dijo y yo me ruborice sorprendida.

Entiendo, ella es la chica de la cual te has enamorado -Hiashi suspiro y sonrio - Eres igual a tu padre y eso me enorgullece - Neji lo miro sorprendido - Si tu deseo es estar con la joven Haruno y ella te acepta, ninguno del clan Hyuga pondra oposicion a su relacion - hizo una reverencia - Felicidades por su embarazo Sakura - se despidio y salio.

Sakura - el me llamo y yo seque algunas lagrimas - no espero que me aceptes pero si que permitas ayudarte - baje la mirada y suspire.

Tengo mucho que arreglar Neji, acabo de salir de una relacion con Gaara y aun no lo olvido - dije.

No te estoy pidiendo una relacion - lo mire extrañada - solo estoy pidiendo tu permiso para cortejarte y ganarme ese amor que le tenias a Gaara - tomo mis manos.

Estoy embarazada - dije avergonzada.

No me importa Sakura - dijo acercandose - Puedo darle mi apellido y quererlo como si fuera mio - me ruborice al verlo tan cerca de mi.

Necesito organizar mi vida Neji - me levante y el me ayudo.

Solo dime que lo pensaras - suspire y asenti.

Lo pensare, pero no prometo nada - el sonrio y su sonrisa era perfecta, me ruborice - Yo subire a ver la pelea de Sasuke y.. - me quede callada.

Te acompaño, tambien deseo ver ese combate - yo asenti y caminamos en silencio y al llegar a las gradas todos nos miraron incluyendo a Hiashi Hyuga quien sonrio.

Sakura - dijo Ino - ¿Que te paso? - pregunto con una voz alta.

Luego hablamos de eso - le dije y ella me miro con una ceja levantada.

No. Hablemos ya - vi que Gaara estaba ya en el campo pero no veia a Sasuke.

Sasuke aun no llega - dije.

Eso parece - dijo Shikamaru.

Pero preocupa mas porque Gaara asesino a Dozu - mire a Lee - no me mires asi Sakura - dijo serio.

Tu novio es un psicopata - dijo Chouji comiendo papitas.

No es mi novio - dije avergonzada y los chicos me miraron sorprendida.

¿Que? - dijo Tenten - ¿desde cuando? - pregunto tomando el brazo de Neji.

Tenten ¿podrias soltarme? porfavor - dijo con educacion.

¡LLEGO! - grito Naruto. Vi a Sasuke y Kakashi juntos.

Bien como ya estan todos que inicie el combate - dijo Hayate y Kakashi subio junto a nosotros. Gaara sonrio y de su calabaza salio el arena, Sasuke tomo distancia de el.

¿Que ocurre Uchiha, me temes? - pregunto Gaara mirando con odio a Sasuke.

¿Temerte? ni un poco - respondio Sasuke con superioridad - Solo veo lo impaciente que estas, dime ¿eres tan impaciente con todo? ¿incluso con ella? - ¿acaso Sasuke habla de mi? Gaara gruño y Sasuke le lanzo dos shuriken, pero un clon de arena las tomo y le lanzo arena atacandolo, por suerte Sasuke lo esquivo, volvio a lanzarle shuriken hasta acercarse al clon, logro desarmar uno de los brazos del clon quien seguia golpeando y esquivando los golpes de Sasuke, en uno de esos ataque golpea la garganta del clon y este comienza a envolver el brazo de Sasuke - Hmp - gruño y con un golpe disperso al clon.

¿Pelearas enserio o hablaras de una cualquiera? - mi corazon se oprimio y no pude evitar morder mi labio y querer llorar.

¿De que rayos hablan esos dos? - dijo Kiba.

Sakura ¿habla de ti? - pregunto Ino y yo asenti.

Maldito - grito Naruto.

Hmp - gruño Neji.

Eres un imbesil Gaara - continuo gritando Naruto y Gaara lo miro molesto y luego a mi.

Hmp - gruño y volvio la mirada a Sasuke - Eso es todo lo que daras o debo decirte como la lleve a la cama para que ataques enserio - ¿Que? ¿Tan poca cosa fui? pense y vi a Sasuke desaparecer y aparecer detras de Gaara, exactamente igual que lo hizo, inmediatamente lo golpeo tirandolo al otro lado del campo, se volvio a acercar y lo volvio a golpear.

Habla una vez mas de ella y te mato - le dijo Sasuke.

¡Copio mi Taijutsu! - dijo Lee sorprendido.

¿Porque hablan de una chica? - dijo uno de los aldeanos.

¿Estan peleando por algo personal? - dijo otro. Y Gaara sonrio.

Asi que esa es la manera de que pelees y me entretengas un rato - dijo

Sakura - me llamo Neji acercandose a mi oido - No tienes porque escuchar esto, vamonos - susurro y yo negue al tiempo en que unos ojos aguamarina me miraron con furia.

Necesito escucharlo - mire a Neji y nuestros rostros quedaron cerca.

¿Y bien? Aun espero que tu ataques - dijo Sasuke. Gaara lo miro e hizo una posicion de manos y la arena comenzo a cubrirlo en una esfera de arena. Sasuke comenzo a correr para golpearlo e impedir que se ocultara en la esfera, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Al alejarse vimos como sangraba su mejilla sus nudillos y su pierna - ¿Que? - dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan.

¿Que hace? - pregunto Hinata.

No - todos me miraron.

¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Lee.

Su demonio - dije casi sin voz al ver como el tercer ojo aparecia por encima de la esfera. Sasuke comenzo a atacar pero la arena evitaba que se acercara.

Me canse, acabare con esto - Sasuke tomo su mano derecha y rayos comenzaron a salir, una esfera se formo en su mano u corrio hacia la capsula que protegia a Gaara - Chidori - grito y golpeo la capsula introduciendo casi todo su brazo. Un silencio sepultural.

Ahhhh - el grito de Gaara me aterro y tome el brazo de Neji - SANGREEE - volvio a gritar y mi corazon golpeaba tan fuerte mi pecho que pense que sandria de su lugar - ESTOY SANGRANDO - grito y luego comenzo a reir y Sasuke comenzo a sacar su brazo rapidamente.

¿Que eres? - dijo Sasuke y eso me alerto. y salieron ambus de varios lugares y comenzaron a dormir a todos, Neji, Lee, Gai sensei, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi y yo hicimos un jutsu para evitar que nos durmieran.

SASUKE - le grite y la esfera de arena cayo mostrando a un Gaara totalmente distinto, una explosicion en el balcon Kague llamo nuestra atencion y Kakashi

y Gai salieron a proteger al Hokague.

NOS ATACAN - grito Genma.

Sakura ven - dijo Neji tomando mi mano.

No - le dije soltandome de su agarre.

Estas embarazada es peligroso - dijo entre molesto y preocupado. Mire a Gaara y no lucia como el, la mitad de su cara se veia como un moustro. Gaara salio corriendo y Sasuke detras de el.

Debemos ayudar - dije y Naruto y Shikamaru salieron tras ellos - Porfavor, es nuestra aldea Neji - le dije y el suspiro.

Vamos - dijo y comenzamos a correr tras ellos, Shikamaru se quedo peleando con algunos Ninjas, Neji tuvo que proteger la aldea junto a su clan y Naruto y yo intentabamos alcanzar a Gaara y Sasuke. Cuando los alcanzamos Sasuke estaba en el piso y Gaara lo iba a matar.

PARA - le grite a Gaara parandome frente a el protegiendo a Sasuke mientras se recuperaba.

Siempre a sido el - gruño - siempre has pensado en Sasuke - esta dolido.

No Gaara, Te amo a ti - sus ojos ya no eran aguamarina, ahora eran amarillos.

Ella no te ama Gaara - dijo con una voz lugubre - Mirala amenaza tu vida para salvarlo a el - volvio a decir.

Gaara no lo oigas, tu no eres un moustro - le dije y el se rio macabramente.

Ella estaba abrazada con el Hyuga, casi se besan frente a ti. Ella te cambio por otros - Gaara tomo su cabeza como si le doliera, el estaba confundido, solto su cabeza y me miro - Shukaku tiene razon, tu solo quieres enredarme, eres una cualquiera. Que mujer se entrega a un hombre a los tres dias de conocerse - abri mis ojos sorprendidas, quien decia eso no era el demonio era Gaara, las lagrimas se abrieron paso en mi rostro - No te lo dire de nuevo, si aprecias tu patetica vida no te acerques a mi - el levanto el brazo que tenia cubierto de arena y me ataco.

¡GAARA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - grite pero no pude escapar y el me golpeo contra un arbol, el aire me faltaba y solo escuche a Sasuke y a Naruto antes de perder la consciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Abri lentamente mis ojos, y al mirar el lugar donde habia estado unas semanas antes. Estaba en el hospital nuevamente, cerre mis ojos y recorde todo lo que Gaara dijo. El me golpeo, le dije que estaba embarazada y no lo detuvo - MI BEBE - dije y abri los ojos, me sente con cuidado pues sentia dolor ¿Acaso lo perdi? ¿Gaara mato a mi bebe? ¿Mato a su hijo? comence a llorar - NO no no - decia una y otra vez - porfavor no - toque mi plano vientre, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, en mi dolor que no senti la puerta abrirse, solo senti unas manos tibias acunando mi frio rostro. Abri los ojos por el calido toque y me encontre con unos ojos color perla - ¿Neji? - dije sorprendida.

Sakura, responde mi pregunta - ¿Me pregunto algo? por su expresion supo que no lo habia oido - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? - volvio a preguntar.

Neji - lo tome de sus antebrazos - ¿Perdi al bebe? - pregunte y el se sorprendio - dime la verdad. Gaara me golpeo y perdi la consciencia ¿Con ese golpe mi bebe sufrio? - el suspiro y luego sonrio de lado.

El bebe esta bien - el alma volvio a mi cuerpo y suspire con alivio - El si te ataco pero cuando gritaste que estabas embarazada el ataque lo llevo hacia tu cuello y brazos donde hizo presion y provoco tu desmayo - el hablaba tranquilo y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos - Una vez que Naruto vencio el demonio de Gaara y este volvio a la normalidad, la arena que te mantenia presa al arbol se desvanecio y Sasuke logro atraparte antes de darte algun golpe - sonrei al saber que mis compañeros me cuidaron.

¿Que dia es? ¿Como esta la aldea? ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? - el me callo.

Calma, todos estan bien - Su mirada se ensombrecio.

¿Quien murio? - apenas si pude hablar.

El tercer Hokague se sacrifico - dijo con voz seria.

Oh Dios - dije tapando mi boca.

Y ¿Donde esta El? - el fruncio el ceño.

Regresara a su aldea hoy - mordi mi labio ¿Acaso sabra que el bebe es suyo? - Sakura, El sabe que el bebe es suyo - lo mire sorprendida.

¿Tan obvia soy? - el asintio.

Eres un libro abierto - dijo soltando mi rostro.

Lo lamento - me disculpe y el me miro extrañado.

¿Porque te disculpas? - dijo mirandome fijamente.

Es que, estoy hablando de el y tu - me ruborice.

Se que lo quieres - dijo sin ninguna expresion en su rostro - No dejaras de quererlo hoy o mañana de repente - tomo mis manos - Esperare por ti, esperare a que lo olvides y aprendas a quererme como lo quieres a el - me ruborice y me quede muda ¿Que debo decirle? estaba tan confundida - No es necesario que digas nada, ire por el medico y le avisare que depertaste - se giro y camino elegante hacia la puerta. Suspire y toque de nuevo mi vientre.

Gracias a Dios estas bien - sonrei y me recoste. Vi como abrian la puerta dejando a la vista a Neji, una enfermera y el medico de turno.

Señorita Haruno ¿Como se siente? - pregunto leyendo la cartilla con mis datos.

Bien, solo me molesta un poco el vientre - El asintio y comenzo a revizar mis ojos, oidos, boca. Se giro y miro a Neji - ¿Es usted el padre del bebe? - me ruborice y mire a Neji, el estaba pidiendo mi aprobacion para decir que si. Yo asenti por alguna manera y note tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Si. Lo soy - dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Bien, entonces puedo hacer un ultrasonido para ver al bebe - dijo y mis nervios me ganaban. La enferma trajo un aparato de ultrasonido - Sakura baja un poco tu pelvis y abre las piernas - Mire con sorpresa al medico.

¿No lo haran en su abdomen? - dijo Neji sorprendido y su rostro talvez estaba mas rojo que el mio.

Es muy temprano para verlo por el abdomen, debemos hacerlo via vaginal - dijo tomando un aparato largo y le coloco un preservativo para luego untarle gel. La enfermera abrio mis piernas frente a Neji sin previo aviso. El chico se ruborizo aun mas y al darse cuenta de lo que veia miro hacia otro lugar y se coloco a mi lado.

Lo lamento - dijo con voz gruesa, se aclaro la garganta y miro el monitor del aparato.

Bien Sakura ¿lista? - pregunto el medico y yo asenti. Despues de unos minutos un pequeño circulo negro aparecio - Ese es el bebe - dijo el medico señalando el pequeño circulo, sin previo aviso mis lagrimas salian.

¿Esta bien? - pregunte nerviosa y senti que alguien apretaba mi mano. Mire en direccion a la mano pero no habia nada. ¿Gaara? pense pero descarte esa posibilidad cuando Neji pidio permiso para tomar mi mano, asenti y senti la calides de su mano junto a la mia.

Muy bien diria yo - dijo mirando la pantalla.

¿Que tiempo tiene? - pregunto Neji mirando el aparato.

Diria que de cuatro a cinco semanas - dijo el medico, toco un voton y un sonido seguido y rapido se oyo - Ese es el corazon del bebe, se escucha muy bien - sonrei y el medico saco el aparato de mi y automaticamente cerre las piernas sentandome con la ayuda de Neji - Todo esta muy bien, solo debes venir a las consultas mensuales, tomar las vitaminas prenatales, cumplir una dieta, cuidarte de golpes o levantar peso - se levanto y tomo un pequeño papel que salio de la maquina - Ten es la primera foto de su hijo, Felicidades - tome la foto y la mire detalladamente, la enfermera le entrego a Neji unas hojas y el medico le entrego algunas recetas y la orden del alta - Ya puede marcharse, feliz dia y nuevamente felicidades por su hijo Señores Hyuga - Dijo y automaticamente me ruborice y Neji me miro de soslayo y sonrio.

Te dejare para que te alistes, Ino y Hinata fueron anoche por tus cosas - Cierto, no tengo casa y mis padres me odian - Sakura, ya me ocupe del lugar donde viviras, espero no te moleste - dijo con la tranquilidad y elegancia que lo caracteriza - Alquile un departamento cerca de la mansion Hyuga - al decir esto se sonrojo.

Gracias - le agradeci sinseramente - Pero debes permitirme pagar lo que pagaste por el - el fruncio el ceño.

Eso no pasara - dijo y salio de la habitacion. Tome el bolso que Ino llevo y entre al baño, tome una ducha y al estar lista me sente en la cama mirando la ventana, me parecio ver una silueta "Gaara" pense pero cuando me levante la situeta desaparecio. El toque de la puerta me distrajo.

Adelante - dije y vi a Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Neji entrar.

Frente ¿Porque no fui la primera en enterarme que sere tia? - me reclamo y luego me abrazo - Que feliz estoy - Chillo - Puedes quedarte conmigo si gustas - propuso y yo negue.

Pero Sakura, necesitan un techo - dijo Hinata.

Te quedaras conmigo y punto - finalizo Naruto.

No es necesario, Neji ya se ocupo - todos nos miraron sorprendidos.

¿No salias con Gaara? - dijo Ino - ¿Cuando estuvieron juntos? - Me ruborice.

NEJI - Grito Naruto sonando sus dedos - Desfloraste a mi hermana. Neji suspiro, camino a una mesa y tomo mi bota ortopedica y se acerco a mi, cuando iba a tomarla este se inclino, tomo mi pie con cuidado y me coloco la bota con delicadeza.

Primo - lo llamo Hinata - ¿Eres el padre? - pregunto y Neji nego.

No el biologico - dijo mirandome - Pero me hare cargo de el y le dare mi apellido - dijo y abri la boca sorprendida - ¿Si me lo permites? - sonrei.

Talvez - el sonrio y yo no mentia, quizas Neji se merezca la oportunidad que Gaara desprecio junto a mi amor.

Manten distancia Hyuga - dijo Naruto celoso - Ya el idiota de Gaara le hizo daño, la embarazo y la dejo asi no mas - mi corazon se oprimio por sus palabras.

BAKA - dijo Ino golpeandolo en la cabeza.

Idiota - gruño Neji.

Olvidenlo ¿Podemos irnos? - pregunte y todos asintieron, Neji tomo el bolso que trajo Ino y me ayudo a levantar. Caminabamos por el hospital y la gente se nos quedaba mirando a Neji y a mi.

Debo entregar esto para que permitan irnos - dijo Neji caminando a la recepcion.

¿Como lo hiciste? - pregunto Ino.

¿Que quieres decir? - pregunte.

Mi primo no actua asi nunca - la mire extrañada.

¿Como hiciste para atrapar a dos chicos poderosos? - eleve una ceja.

¿Que? - dije con sinceridad, Ino suspiro y sonrio.

Primero Gaara - levanto un dedo - El señor cubito de hielo numero uno y psicopata, que no le importa nadie - se abanico con la mano - el cual te llevaste a la cama y te embarazo - mire a un lado - y segundo - levanto un segundo dedo - El señor cubito de hielo numero dos y un David en todo el sentido de la palabra y el cual tienes comiendo de tu mano - Hizo esa mirada que avergonzaria a cualquiera.

INO - la regañe y ella sonrio - ¿Porque todos me miran asi? - dije.

Porque Hyuga Neji no se a separado de tu lado desde que te vio desmayada en los brazos de Sasuke - dijo y la mire sorprendida.

¿Enserio? - ella asintio.

Los medicos tuvieron que revisarlo en tu habitacion - mire a Neji y este estaba vestido exactamente igual que ayer y podia ver el polvo resto de la batalla del dia anterior.

No ha comido, no se ha duchado y no se ha apartado de ti ni un momento - dijo Hinata.

Todo el hospital comenta sobre eso y ellos creen que el bebe es de Neji - dijo Naruto.

Y hace un momento lo confirmaron - dijo Ino.

Oh - dije sorprendida - ¿No se aparto de mi? - dije y mis tres amigos asintieron.

Ni un segundo - dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Listo, podemos irnos - dijo Neji. Pegue un brinquito de sorpresa pues el estaba detras de mi - ¿Estas bien? - dijo tomandome de la cintura.

Eh.. Si - me sonroje de la verguenza.

Entonces vamonos a tu departamento - dijo el muy tranquilo y yo asenti. Salimos del hospital y todos nos veian ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso teniamos algo en el rostro? mire hacia la puerta de la aldea y a lo lejos lo vi. Detuve mi andar al ver como el se giro y me miro fijamente.

Gaara - susurre.

No lo hagas - dijo Neji colocandose frente a mi bloqueando la imagen de Gaara - No lo mires Sakura - lo mire a los ojos y asenti.

Tienes razon - le dije y sonrei golpeando mi corazon y tirandolo lo mas lejos posible para no sentir nada por el.

Vamonos - dijo tomando mi mano y llevandome de ella y alejandome de esos ojos aguamarina que aun me gustan. Una vez que llegamos al departamento y al verlo mire a Neji.

¿Estas loco? - el me miro y elevo una ceja.

¿Porque lo estaria? - dijo como si nada. Naruto, Hinata e Ino nos dejaron solos para hablar.

Neji, es demaciado yo no puedo pagar un departamento asi - el fruncio el ceño - Ademas recuerda que estoy embarazada y no sera facil encontrar empleo - El me tapo la boca con su mano.

¿Como puedo demostrarte que hablo enserio? Me ocupare de ti y el bebe Sakura - su rostro se suaviso y yo tome su mano para quitarla.

¿Como puedes hablar asi? - me miro confundido - Es decir, no tienes obligaciones con nosotros y aun asi no te apartaste de mi lado en el hospital, pagaste este hermoso departamento sin pensarlo y... - El ojiperla no me dejo continuar pues me beso. Al principio me sorprendi pero el tomo mi cintura y siguio besandome, por raro que se sintiera me sentia segura en sus brazos y la imagen de Gaara ya no estaba. Neji se separo de mi.

Lo lamento, no se que me paso - se disculpo, y supongo que lo hizo porque no le correspondi.

Neji - lo llame y al mirarme lo bese, el correspondio inmediatamente. "Por Kami, Besa como un Dios" espera "Estoy embarazada" ¿El creera que es un pago? o no y si ¿el cree que es la ultima opcion despues de que gaara me dejo? ¿Si cree que busco el mejor partido para cuidar a mi bebe? me separe rapido de el y el me miro elevando una ceja y sonrio.

No importa, No lo creo asi, no pienso eso y fui yo quien te cortejo - lo mire sorprendida, el acaba de responder mis preguntas.

¿Como lo haces? - pregunte y el aun me tenia de la cintura.

Realmente eres un libro abierto - sonrei - Sakura por mas que me gustase besarte - el suspiro - No lo hare mas hasta tener completamente tu consentimiento - lo mire confundida.

¿Que? - dije y el sonrio.

Me han educado a la antigua y solo te besare si aceptas ser mi novia - me sorprendi - Y al serlo todo mi ser sera solo tuyo Sakura - su voz era ronca y firme pero su mirada era tierna. Definitivamente Gaara y el son opuestos.

¿Es una peticion? - el volvio a sonreir.

Lo es, pero para que quede claro ¿Quieres ser mi novia Haruno? - dijo tomando mis manos. ¿Que hago? El talvez me ayude a olvidar a Gaara y realmente puedo llegar a amarlo.

Yo - suspire - No se si esta bien o no pero acepto - el sonrio.

Es lo correcto, te lo demostrare - acerco su rostro hacia el mio y me beso con tanta delicadeza como si temiera que me pudiera romper.

Ohh Disculpen - dijo Ino sonriendo picaramente.

Bienvenida a la familia - dijo Hinata sonriendo.

A ver si entiendo - dijo Naruto poniendo su cara de pensativo - ¿Son novios? ¿Viviran juntos? - todos lo miramos extrañados.

Es muy rapido para saberlo Naruto - le dijo Neji con calma.

¿Mas rapido que ser padres? - me ruborice. Neji aclaro su garganta y Naruto e Ino comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

lllllllllllllllllllTIEMPO DESPUESlllllllllllll

Me miraba en el espejo para ver si el vestido que habia escogido se veia bien con mi enorme vientre, ya habian pasado seis meses desde la ultima vez que vi a Gaara, el nunca escribio, nunca dio señales de vida. Pero Neji siempre aparecia y lograba que Gaara desapareciera de mi mente. Ahora mi vida giraba en torno al bebe y Neji, porsupuesto tambien en mi carrera, a los dos meses de embarazo le pedi a Tsunade que me permitiera ser su pupila y ahora me falta poco para ser una Nin-Medico completo. Termine de arreglarme y sali con direccion a la oficina de Tsunade, pues tenia clases de nin-medico con la Hokague. Neji estaba de mision con su equipo y no regresaria hasta mañana. Llegue a la torre kague y encontre a Ino.  
¿Ino? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunte con curiosidad.

Comenzare clases con Shizune - dijo emocionada.

Me alegro, vamos juntas - me alegre por mi amiga. Caminamos juntas hasta la ocicina, no vi a Shizune asi que entre sin anunciarme y para mi sorpresa Tsunade no estaba sola.

¿Gaara? - dije sorprendida al verlo parado junto a sus hermano. El me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sakura - dijo Tsunade y Gaara miro mi abultado vientre de siete meses.

Sakura ¡Te ves hermosa! - dijo Temari emocionada - ¿Puedo? - pregunto señalando mi vientre y yo asenti. Ella se arridillo y acaricio mi vientre - Hola pequeñin, soy tu tia Temari - me sonroje pues aun sentia la mirada de cierto pelirojo - Sabes tienes un papa idiota y orgulloso - dijo y mordi mi labio inferior nerviosa.

Temari - dijo Gaara y se escuchaba incomodo.

No. Yo le dire a mi sobrino lo que yo quiera - Se levanto y me miro - ¿Puedo? es decir ¿Puedo decirle que soy su tia de sangre? ¿Me permitiras verlo? - pregunto nerviosa y con miedo de que se lo negara.

Eres su tia Temari, a el no le ocultare su familia paterna - ella sonrio.

¿Es un niño? - dijo emocionada y yo asenti. Gaara volvio a mirarme a los ojos y mi corazon se acelero. Pero no sabia porque, era emocion por verlo o estaba molesta porque ni siquiera le importa su hijo como para preguntarme como va el embarazo.

Sakura, olvide decirte - hablo Tsunade llamando mi atencion - Neji ya llego, su mision no duro el tiempo que creiamos - Sonrei al recordar a mi novio - Esta arreglando unos papeles con Shizune y... - Shizune entro junto a Neji quien me miro sonriendo pero su expresion cambio al ver al dueño de ojos aguamarina.

¿Sakura? - dijo Neji al verme en la misma oficina que el "Arenero" como el le dice - ¿Tienes alguna molestia? - pregunto al verme intranquila.

No, vine para una clase pero Tsunade esta ocupada y justo me estaba diciendo que llegaste - sonrei acercandome a el.

Lady Tsunade, con su permiso me retiro - hizo una reverencia para los presentes y me tomo de la mano. Antes de salir mire a Gaara y vi su ceño fruncido y la mandibula apretada "Esta molesto" pero ya no tiene derecho de molestarse. Estando fuera del despacho Neji se detuvo y me abrazo para luego darme un beso de esos que solo el sabe dar.

¿Como te sientes? - pregunto al separarse de mi.

Pesada - sonrei y el hizo lo mismo - y respecto a el como te sientes - dijo acariciando mi vientre y el bebe al sentirlo comenzo a moverse y Neji como tantas veces sonrio por eso.

Estaba nerviosa pero contigo aqui no pasa nada - lo abrase o hice el intento. El tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro.

Te amo - dijo tiernamente y sonrei porque el solo se comporta asi de dulce a solas.

Tambien te amo, pero no debes estar celoso porque el este aqui - el elevo una ceja y se sonrojo.

¿Celoso? Eso no me pasa - sonrei y el me beso de nuevo. Definitivamente esta celoso porque Gaara esta aqui.

Neji, Sakura - se aclaro la voz Shizune. Al separarnos y mirarla nos encontramos con los Sabaku.

Hermanito no tienes oportunidad - se burlo Kankuro de Gaara logrando que me sonrojara y haciendo que Neji y Gaara tuvieran un duelo de miradas.

Neji ¿Podemos irnos? - acaricie su brazo, el me miro y asintio.

Si. Vamos a casa - sonrei y salimos del lugar.

¿Les gusto?... Tengo la misma historia pero la version de Gaara... ¿La subo? ¿tengo mis dudas?

Espero les gustara... Este capitulo esta basado mas en Neji y Sakura como pudieron notar, tengo algo preparado para la conti... Gaara intentara de todo por recuperar El GaaSaku


	6. 6

Ojos Aguamarina

Narra Sakura

Mi corazón aun se encontraba inquieto por haber visto a Gaara, y el bebe se sentía de la misma manera. Ahora mi cabeza da vueltas y no se si es por el hecho de haber visto de nuevo a Gaara o el que el me viera con Neji, que me viera besandome con el. Neji salio a comprar un poco de leche y otras cosas mientras yo me acostaba un rato, porque según yo estaba cansada, por suerte el siempre me consentía a pesar de que la verdad era que me sentía extraña, mi divagacion mental se interrumpió cuando sentí el peso de alguien en la cama.

Neji - dije abriendo mis ojos y mirando el lugar donde creo esta. Me sorprendí de no encontrar a Neji si no a un serio y calmado pelirrojo mirándome fijamente, logrando que todo mi ser reaccionara .

Se que no debo acercarme a ti, no de esta manera, pero necesito saber algunas cosas - dijo calmadamente, intente incorporarme rápidamente pero mi panza lo impidio - Dejame ayudarte - dijo levantándose y caminando hasta el lado de la cama donde yo me encontraba. Extendió su mano hacia mi y me miro - no te haré daño Sakura - dijo sin mirarme y frunciendo el ceño.

No creo que me hagas daño, pero no quiero escucharte - dije tomando su mano y al tocarlo me arrepentí, pues, miles de recuerdos volvieron, el iba a decir algo y yo me adelante - ¿Porque? - fue lo único que logre decir, puesto que mis lágrimas ya estaban afuera, una vez sentada tape mi rostro. No quería llorar por el, no de nuevo.

No llores, no estoy aquí para lastimarte de nuevo Sakura - dijo colocándose en cunclillas y quitando mis manos de mi rostro - Las cosas terminaron mal entre nosotros pero hubieron cosas que no pude aclararte antes de marcharme - dijo mirándome y limpiando mis lagrimas.

¿No pudiste aclarar? - lo mire molesta - aclarara el porque me dejaste así como si no te importara nada y diciendo que estaba con otro y todo lo que dijiste de mi en la batalla con Sasuke- lo empuje y el ni su arena lo impidieron - aclara el porque me golpeaste y dejaste pegada a un arbol - volví a empujarlo mientras mas lágrimas salian - el dejarme embarazada e irte sin decir nada, el no saber de ti en estos meses - intente empujarlo pero el me sostuvo de las muñecas y me halo hacia el para abrazarme.

Para - dijo en mi oido delicadamente mientras yo seguía llorando - Sakura lo hice por tu bien, por el simple hecho de que soy una amenaza para ti y el niño - me aleje un poco de el quedando muy cerca de su rostro - Te sigo amando pero el que estes conmigo te pone en riesgo, los pone en riesgo- al oirlo llore mas, llore porque yo aun lo amaba.

Te odio - dije molesta - quien crees que eres para venir seis meses despues de haberme hecho mal - lo empuje - te odio - volvi a decir.

No - dijo mirandome.

¿Que? - dije nerviosa mordiendo mi labio.

No me odias - dijo levantandose y acercandose a mi - Sakura tu aun me amas - dijo colocando cada una de sus manos a mi lado y apoyandolas en la cama, logrando quedar su rostro frente al mio. Pero no logre decir nada, el bebe estaba moviéndose inquieto, toque mi vientre y el lo noto porque bajo la mirada - ¿Te duele? - dijo incorporándose y mirándome preocupado.

No. El bebe esta inquieto es todo - me miro y no supe como explicar esa mirada.

Sakura, que haces con Neji, a que crees que juegas - dijo algo molesto - escucha quizás tu y el bebe sigan en riesgo pero quiero que vuelvas a ser mía - dijo y por mas que desee volver con el me molesta el hecho de que crea que todo esta bien.

No - dije molesta - crees que tienes el derecho de decir que soy tuya - me levante molesta empujándolo para apartarse.

Deja al Hyuga, y se mía como antes , como siempre lo has sido - mas que una petición fue una orden.

No!! - dije molesta.

No? - dijo - Sakura tu eres mía al igual que ese niño - lo mire y me moleste aun mas.

Largate - el fruncio el ceño al oírme - quien crees que eres? Tu crees que al decirme eso todo esta bien? Pues No!!! No dejare a Neji por ti - el apretó la mandíbula - el es distinto a ti - no pude evitar compararlo con Neji para herir a Gaara - el estuvo allí cuando me entere de mi embarazo, cuando mis padres me hecharon, en el primer ecograma, las consultas y desde que desapareciste el estuvo allí y es mejor que... - Gaara me interrumpio .

El es mejor que yo? - dijo con ironía - dime Sakura sientes lo mismo con el? - su mirada era de superioridad- Te besa mejor que yo? - que? Pensé, estaba mas serio de lo normal - te hace el amor como yo? - se acerco a mi y tomo mi brazo - dime Sakura, gimes su nombre como lo hacias conmigo? Te duermes en su pecho, como lo hacias conmigo, le dices te amo con el mismo sentimiento que lo hacias conmigo - me tense y al mismo tiempo me encontraba nerviosa - Te recuperare porque tu siempre has sido mía, así le digas te amo a el, pero tu sabes que solo tu corazón se altera al verme y estar junto a mi - dijo tomando mi rostro con su mano, cuando pensé que me besaria .

No la toques! - escuche la voz de Neji, mire la puerta y allí estaba con el byakugan activado. Gaara lo miro y se alejo de mi.

Hyuga - dijo mirándolo con su cara de poker.

Alejate de ella, ya la has dañado demasiado - dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano - me miro desactivando el byakugan - estas bien? Te hizo algo? - me pregunto y yo negué, el me sonrió y miro a Gaara - vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella - dijo con tono fuerte, creo que es la primera vez que veo a Neji de esta manera.

Porque? - dijo Gaara - Ah si! - dijo con ironía - porque sabes que si sigo acercandome, ella dejara salir lo que siente por mi y dejara de simular quererte - se giro - Sabes que a ti no te ama ni te amara - dijo y comenzó a caminar.

No me provoques - dijo Neji o mas bien gruño. Gaara se detuvo y miro sobre el hombro.

Agradece que Sakura se halla involucrado en mi vida, porque ya estarías muerto - sonrió y desapareció.

Saku - dijo tocando mi rostro - estas bien? - pregunto.

Si lo estoy - dije oprimiendo las preguntas que quería hacerle sobre Gaara y mis ganas de llorar.

Estas segura? - negué y lo abrace. El correspondió - esta bien, el no te dañara y si lo intenta yo estoy junto a ti para protegerte - dijo tomando mi rostro y besandome pero al hacerlo recordé las palabras de Gaara "te besa como yo" me separe de neji y lo abrace.

Gracias - le dije y sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Sakura - dijo para luego besarme. Lo bese también, me ruborice al sentir sus manos en mis cadera. El beso se tornaba mas intenso y las caricias aumentaban.

Neji - dije separándome de el.

Lo lamento - dijo relajando su deseo -No quiero que creas que estaré contigo solo porque Gaara estuvo aquí - dijo y me sonroje. Neji y yo aun no llegamos a ese paso, a pesar de vivir juntos aun no e logrado llegar a ese punto. La tarde paso rapido.

Escucha, debo ir de misión con varios equipos entre esos el equipo de Gaara - dijo mirando mi vientre enorme.

Para que? - pregunte.

La estudiante de Gaara fue secuestrada por un enemigo y necesitan aliados - dijo acariciando mi vientre.

Estudiante??? - pregunte

Si, esta enseñando en suna - dijo elevando una de sus cejas - al parecer el le tomo aprecio y esta loco por rescatarla - dijo pero no podía creerle, siente aprecio por otra chica?? Su estudiante??.

Entiendo, cuando te marcharas? - pregunte necesitaba centrarme en Neji y no en Gaara.

Hoy Sakura - lo mire sorprendida.

Tan rápido? - el sonrió y me miro con dulzura.

Recuerda que es un secuestro, pueden dañarla antes de llegar a ella Sakura - dijo tomando mi mano y sonrei.

Entiendo - Sonreí y lo bese. El correspondio el beso, el beso se estaba intensificando mas y ciertos deseos que pense no tener por estar embarazada aparecieron, comence a tocar su pecho y el gruño.

Sakura - dijo y supe que necesitaba mi permiso para continuar.

Neji, yo... - como se supone que le diga "hagamos el amor aqui de lo mas casual" me ruborice y el sonrio.

Tambien te deseo Sakura - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, el me todo por las piernas y me llevo a la habitacion.

Aunque parezca una ballena - le pregunte avergonzada.

Te vez mas hermosa que nunca - me beso y luego de eso no pudimos esperar mas despues de tanto decidi entregarme a neji y ser feliz junto a el. Luego de la accion decidimos ir a hacer la cena y despedirme de el, decidí no despedirlo en la puerta de la aldea, no podía ver a Gaara.

Habían pasado siete días desde que Neji y el resto se marcharon pero me sentía incomoda, es decir quien no se siente incomoda con casi ocho meses de embarazo. Decidí salir a dar una vuelta para ver si se me pasaba lo que tenia, pero llegando a la academia sentí un dolor inesperado que no sabría como describir, quizás opresión, punzadas - Dios mio! - dije, al pasar el dolor supe que debía ir con Tsunade, debido a que eso era una contracción. Intente caminar rápido y aun no llegaba a donde quería, debido a la hora no había hacia cerca para pedir ayuda, otra contracción me alcanzo cerca del lugar donde conoci a Gaara por lo menos ya faltaba menos para llegar a donde estaba Tsunade, o donde creía yo que podía estar. Pero otra contraccion me gano y era mas intensa tanto de tuve que sostenerme de la cerca de madera que estaba alli. Comence a llorar, estaba asustada, aun no tenia los nueve meses, ninguno de mis amigos estaban aqui, mis padres no estaban cerca, Neji no estaba aqui, Gaara no estaba aqui. Inesperadamente senti que alguien me tomaba del brazo con delicadeza y al mirar quien era llore aun mas.

Que ocurre? - dijo preocupado Gaara - Sakura hablame, dime que ocurre - dijo pero cuando iba a responder volvio el dolor, Gaara no dijo mas, solo me cargo y salio corriendo - Donde esta Tsunade - me pregunto, lo vi y note que estaba sucio.

En el hospital, o eso espero - dije el asintio y me llevo rapidamente, al llegar todos nos miraban sorprendidos.

Ella tiene contracciones - dijo Gaara y Shizune reacciono primero.

Traela por aqui - dijo y Gaara así lo hizo. Lo mire y el estaba sucio, por primera vez veía a Gaara desaliñado.

Gaara - dije y el me miro.

Solo calmante aun no puedes tener al bebe Sakura, aun te faltan meses - dijo pasando su mano por el cabello y mas que una orden, fue una peticion y se escuchó un toque de preocupación en su voz y su mirada mostraba tantas emociones.

Gracias - dije mientras me colocaba en una camilla. Tsunade llego, miro a Gaara y luego a mi, me atendió de inmediato.

Te duele?, como es el dolor? - dijo examinando y destapando mi enorme vientre para hacerme un ecograma.

El dolor va y viene y es opresivo, siento ganas de pujar - dije y su expresión era de preocupación.

Aun no es tiempo - dijo y volteo -y tu te quedaras al chequeo? - dijo mirando a Gaara.

Si - dijo inexpresivo.

Con que derecho - pregunte molesta.

Con el derecho que me da ser el padre de ese niño - dijo, y al hacerlo mi corazón brinco y frunci el ceño, pero no podía alegrarme el desaparecería de nuevo, además el me trato como una cualquiera.

Hasta que por fin te haces responsable - dijo Tsunade comenzando el ecograma - imagino que te harás cargo o dejaras que otros tomen tu lugar ante ese niño - ni Gaara ni yo esperábamos escuchar eso.

Así es, lo único que no puedo darle es mi apellido y ya usted sabe el porque - dijo mirando la pantalla. Ella sabia pero yo no.

Entiendo, el niño y sakura corren riesgo a tu lado solo por ser quien eres - dijo y el asintió - estoy de acuerdo, ahora estas de acuerdo que sea el Hyuga quien le de su apellido - Gaara quedo en silencio - Aquí esta! El bebe esta bien solo es una falsa alarma pero te dejare hospitalizada por unos días para evitar un parto prematuro . Gaara miraba la pantalla como si estudiara algo.

No podría quedarme en casa - dije.

No, porque quieres quedarte en casa si aquí es mas seguro para ti y el bebe - pregunto Tsunade. Yo me sonroje, como le diría que era por lo costoso que era estar hospitalizada y es muy costoso. hasta ahora Neji me a cuidado pero solo e permitido que compre una que otra cosa, ya que, el paga el departamento y mi fondo monetario no es suficiente para esto, estaba reuniendo para el momento del parto o en su defecto una cesarea..

Yo,- como decirlo frente a Gaara - yo no - mordi mi labio.

Ella se quedara aquí y no te preocupes que yo me haré cargo de los gastos Sakura, es mi obligación como su padre - dijo Gaara y Tsunade sonrió.

Esta decidido - Tsunade se levanto y yo estaba aun sorprendida. Ella salio de la habitación, y yo no miraba a Gaara. Sabia que el me veía a mi.

Porque ? - dije y el suspiro.

Ya te lo dije, deseo recuperarlos - dijo.

Igual todo sera un secreto - dije molesta - yo no soy una cualquiera como lo dijiste, yo no soy poca cosa como para esconderme y esconder a mi hijo solo por ser parte de tu vida - el suspiro.

Estas muy hormonal, calmate - dijo mirándome tan pasivamente.

Hormonal? - dije molesta - como no quieres que lo este ESTOY EMBARAZADA IDIOTA - le grite sentada en la camilla, estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando el me detuvo parándose frente a mi y bloqueando mi espacio para levantarme - Quitate - gruñi .

No. Tu estas en reposo y porque estés molesta conmigo y contigo no quiere decir que puedas levantarte - dijo en calma.

Molesta contigo si, pero conmigo porque? - dije cruzándome de brazos.

Conmigo por haberte dejado, pero te deje porque estaba molesto, celoso y tuve que hacerlo - dijo - y contigo porque aun me amas, aun tu corazón se acelera cuando me ves, y tu piel se heriza cuando te hablo muy cerca, como el día que nos conocimos - dijo inclinándose y besando mi frente - EH cambiado pero ahora estas con el Hyuga - dijo enderezándose .

Gaara que haces aquí? Tu estabas de misión junto a Neji - susurré, yo quería llorar de nuevo.

Ya rescatamos a mi alumna y ya estabamos en camino pero - hizo una pausa - la arena me aviso que te pasaba algo, y no dude en dejarlos atras, tu y mi hijo son mas importantes Sakura, quizás no me creas pero desde que te deje en esa habitación llorando una parte de mi arena estuvo contigo y sigue estando contigo - paso su mano por el cabello - el estaba nervioso.

Porque estas nervioso y molesto? Y como es que tu arena esta conmigo? - le pregunte. Era el momento de saber porque me dejo hace meses.

Por lo que te contare - dijo serio - desde el bosque, desde que estuvimos juntos por primera ve unos pocos granos de mi arena se pegaron a ti, se unieron a ti porque mi deseo de protegerte es grande mi arena sabe que te amo - dijo y mi corazon queria salir de mi pecho - siempre supe que te había pasado algo pero no podía hacer nada para rescatarte porque de seguro nos descalificarían y eso joderia la mision, pero hasta que te vi herida sobre Sasuke me enfureci conmigo por no hacer nada, ver como Zaku te daño y el saber que te beso y que intento violarte - fruncido el ceño - no lo soporte, tuve que matarlo por meterse con mi chica - me miro y desvíe la mirada - antes de los combates, cuando te deje en tu habitación esa noche llorando por todo lo que te dije , ademas supe que te sentías mal, yo podía sentirlo, mi arena me avisaba todo, incluso cuando vomitaste y luego te desmayaste - hizo una pausa - cuando te desmayaste estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ir contigo pero Baki me detuvo y me dijo que si lo hacia te matarían a ti para dañarme y despertar al Shukaku te deje por esa estúpida mision - cerro los ojos - te amaba y te amo demasiado como para hacer que te lastimen, pero luego te vi con Neji, tan cerca de el y el Shukaku despertó, el me lleno de odio y no pude ver nada hasta que me enfrentarse y dijiste que estabas embarazada - sabia que si no me alejaba de ti los dañarían y es algo que no podría soportar necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mi vida y desaparecer a quienes amenazaban tu vida - dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Esto no cambia nada, igual estoy molesta contigo - dije - Mis padres me hecharon de casa, aun no me hablan, me dejaste sola justo cuando mas te necesitaba - comencé a llorar - Yo te amaba Gaara - dije y el tomo mi rostro y me beso- sin pensarlo lo bese también, pero recordé a Neji y me aleje - no - dije.

No? - pregunto - porque quieres negar que aun me amas Sakura, yo te sigo amando así estés con Neji, no me importa que te besara, te tocara o te hiciera suya - dijo y me ruborice - siempre has sido mía - dijo posesivamente - y yo solo te e pertenecido a ti - dijo tomando mis manos.

Idiota - dije y el elevo una ceja- crees que besandome y diciéndole esto arreglara todo? - el me miro serio - Jamas dejaría a Neji por ti - lo mire decidida - si te ame pero ya no -""Mentí""- aprendí a olvidarte y lo aprendí amar a el, tu eres mi pasado solo te une a mi nuestro hijo - dije y el fruncido el ceño.

Cambiarás de opinión Sakura, juro que te recuperare y cuando ningún enemigo o Neji se interpongan seras mía ten lo por seguro - dijo mirándome muy serio.

Sakura - dijo Neji parado desde la puerta - estas bien? - pregunto acercándose a mi pasándole por un lado a Gaara y sentado junto a mi.

Lo estoy solo fue una falsa alarma - dije el sonrió aliviado - pero estaré en el hospital hasta que Tsunade crea que la amenaza paso - dije y el asintió.

Bien no importa, iré arreglar todo lo necesario para cancelar todo - dijo.

No sera necesario yo ya me encargue de ello - dijo Gaara y Neji lo miro y elevo una ceja.

Que? Ahora si quieres involucrarte Sabaku - escupió las palabras Neji.

Es mi deber soy el padre del niño - sonrió arrogante.

Te recuerdo que ahora ella es mi mujer y si no te necesitaron en este tiempo no te necesitaran ahora - se levanto y encaró a Gaara.

No quieras armar un lío donde no lo hay - gruño Gaara.

Te aseguro que lo hay - dijo Neji - o crees que pasare por alto que besaste a mi mujer - recalco Neji.

Lo viste - dije apenada.

Lo vi, pero tranquila que no estoy molesto contigo si no con el - dijo sonriendo - además también oí todo - dijo mirando a Gaara.

Hmp - gruño Gaara y cruzó sus labios.

Oh lo lamento pero solo puede permanecer en la habitación un acompañante - dijo la enfermera.

Claro - dije.

Sabaku retirate ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí - dijo Neji.

Soy el padre tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí - gruño.

Y ella es mi mujer e hijo así que largo - dijo serio.

Sakura que prefieres? - me pregunto.

Vete por favor - le dije a Gaara y Neji sonrió agradecido.

Hmp - Gaara salio azotando la puerta. Neji inmediatamente me beso.

Gracias por lo que dijiste y por elegirme - me abrazo yyo Sonreí y lo abrace.

Pase una semana en el hospital y Tsunade decidió que me quedara hasta que llegara la hora del parto, Neji y Gaara iban todos los dias , ellos tenían una guerra personal pero por mas loco que parezca ninguno discutió frente a mi pero por lo que Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Temari decían ambos discutían a cada rato e incluso tuvieron un duelo el cual Tsunade tuvo que detener. Dentro de dos días cumpliría 38 semanas de gestación y a Tsunade suele ocurrió enviar a Neji a una misión. Gaara no había quería marcharse a Suna pues el parto estaba cerca, el seguía con la idea de recuperarme y se quedaba conmigo en el hospital. Era el 18 de Enero justamente las 10:00pm y comence a tener contracciones

Gaara - lo llame por el dolor pero ya el estaba a mi lado.

Que ocurre????- dijo.

El bebe - dije y entendió, salio en busca de ayuda y dos segundos después estaba Tsunade y Shizune en la habitacion .

Sakura estas lista! - dijo - preparen todo el bebe nacerá hoy - comenzó el labor de parto - Sakura puja - dijo.

Estoy agotada - dije sintiendo que no podria mas, senti que tomaron mi mano y llore al verque era Gaara.

Puja, trae a nuestro hijo al mundo, te amo y estarecontigo lo prometo - dijo y porarte de magia me fio energia y fuerza y justo a las 11:45pm nació mi hijo, Gaara se quedo en la sala a pesar que le dije que se fuera. oímos un llanto y Tsunade coloco al bebe en mis brazos y le pidió a Gaara que cortara el cordón.

Hola - dije al ver a mi hijo, tenia mi color de piel y mis ojos y su cabello era rojo como el de Gaara.

Se parece un poco a mi - dijo emocionado - Lamento lo que te hice, pero gracias por darme la oportunidad de amar y no sentirme como un monstruo - dijo mirando al bebe.

Sakura!! - escuche la voz de Neji. El fruncio el ceño al ver que llego tarde - hola - dijo y Gaara se aparto permitiendo que el lo viera cosa que me desconserto.

Neji - le Sonreí y el me beso para luego ver al bebe.

Es muy lindo - dijo-seras todo un galán - le hablo al bebe - gracias por permitirme esto Sakura te amo y prometo cuidarlos con mi vida - lo bese y Sonreí.

Bien necesito que salgan Sakura debe descansar - dijo Tsunate ambos hombres se retiraron y miraron como si ocultaran algo.

Pequeño tienes dos papas muy celosos - dije besando su cabecita.


End file.
